Get me some mustard, sweetheart
by Roseinthestars457
Summary: Frisk just wanted to make a living selling burgers, but the universe threw a wrench in the works and sent her a collar-wearing mustard-drinking skeleton who likes calling her sweetheart. (UF sans and papyrus, mafia au, very mature)
1. Chapter 1

"Order up!" Burgerpants shouted, glaring at a customer in the process. Frisk glanced up briefly from her table before seeing Shyren quietly slink up and take the tray. She looked back to her table, muttering a quick apology before finishing collecting the order. She went over to deliver the order to Burgerpants, but was interrupted by him shouting at an entering couple that closing time was in 10 minutes. She sighed as she just slid the slip of paper onto the counter and turned back to grab the guy at the bar a drink.

The next 10 minutes passed in a blur, as the end of the day always does. As the entire day always does, really. The restaurant was always constantly busy, which at least made it so the minutes didn't drag into hours.

Temmie was flipping the open sign to closed, exclaiming "hOI!" at everyone who passed by. Frisk smiled at her coworker's antics as she stacked the dishes and handed them to Shyren to wash. She was asking Shyren about how things with Aaron were going when she heard Temmie start to say "hOI! i'm tEM-" before quickly cutting herself off with a frightened squeak. Frisk frowned and turned around, only to be met with a bulky man plopping himself down at the bar.

"I'm sorry but we're clo-" she starts to say before he hold ups a skeleton hand and says in a gruff voice "Shush toots, just hurry up and get me some mustard won't 'cha?"

Frisk gives a confused glance to a frightened Shyren before straightening herself up and saying in a firmer voice "Look, we're closed and if you don't leave I'm going to have to-"

He snaps his head up at her, one eye socket empty and the other filled with a red eye that was glowing and smoking slightly, and says in a dangerous tone said "I don't give fucking damn if you're closed or not, if I don't have a bottle of mustard in front of me in the next five seconds, no one will be happy."

Frisk gulps, grabs the nearest bottle of mustard she can find, and slams it down on the counter in front of him. He relaxes and his eyes return to a white pinprick in each socket. He leans back in his chair and places his feet up on the bar as he starts downing the mustard straight from the bottle.

Frisk gives him another weird look before scurrying to the storage room, grabbing Burgerpants and whispering to him in an urgent tone "Who the _fuck_ is that at the bar?"

Burgerpants glances quickly around her shoulder at the man and immediately shrinks, his hands starting to shake. "T-that's Sans. He's a monster in th-the Foxgloves. Don't me-mess with him."

The Foxgloves. The most notorious monster-only gang is Ebott city. Whispers surrounded them, whispers about magic and lethal weapons and how the only way you were able to enter was kill one of the existing members. Frisk felt an involuntary shiver run down her back at the thought that one of them was currently sitting at the bar. She glanced back over her shoulder at Sans only to be met with him staring right back at her. Suddenly she felt small and powerless and wanted to curl up into a ball and hide.

Instead, she straightened her shoulders, clenched her shaking hands into fists and grabbed a rag as she walked back out to the bar. Without looking at him, she began scrubbing down the bar, clearing bottle caps and napkins left behind as she went. She felt his eyes staring at her, but she refused to look up, instead becoming extremely interested at getting a small stain out.

Suddenly she felt an unknown force grabbing at her heart and before she knew it she was being jerked down to directly in front of Sans was sitting. Her eyes widened as she saw a layer of red magic shrouding his lifted hand, one boney digit pointed outward.

"So sweetheart, I didn't quite catch your name earlier. Would you mind telling me what to call a pretty little thing like you?" he says, the magic surrounding his hand disappearing as he spoke. Frisk felt the force holding her vanish, and she slumped against the bar and glowered up at him.

Frisk stood up straight and smoothed herself out before looking back to him. Staring him directly in the eyes she said "Frisk. My name is Frisk, Mr. Sans."

Sans let out a chuckle as he leaned back again, tucking his hands behind his head. He flashed his golden tooth as he replied, "So I take it you know who I am, beautiful. But please, call me Sans. I am not a man for formalities."

"Clearly." Frisk muttered under her breath as she goes back to cleaning the counter but based on the way he let out another soft chuckle, she's pretty sure he heard her.

For a little while they stay like that, neither of them talking, the only noises being Frisk and the others cleaning up. Frisk walks out of the bar area to go start putting up the chairs when she feels the force pull her once again, this time straight into Sans's side. He wraps his arm around her, tapping his finger against her arm as he says "You know toots, the thing I can't seem to figure out is why a bombshell like you is working like a dump like this. You'd do great as a stripper at the club down the street. But then again," he continues as he eyes her up and down "I don't like the idea of other men looking at you like that."

His grip on her tightens and Frisk struggles to find her voice as she replies "Well, I'll take your opinion into consideration, but I'm not currently looking for a career change. As for why I'm working here, that's because I needed the money and I'm friends with owner. Simple as that."

"Now," she says as she pries herself out of Sans's grip, "I have told you my name, Sans, so I would appreciate if you would actually _use it_." She grits her teeth on the last part, then goes to put the chairs up, as she had planned to earlier.

Halfway through her second table, she hears the scape of a barstool. Sighing, she thinks to herself _This guy just won't give up will he_. She continues with her task though, giving no indication that she had heard anything, when a pair of arms wrap themselves around her from behind.

She freezes, then starts slightly when she hears Sans's voice whispering in her ear. "Now honey," he says, his voice low and enticing, "I have a proposition for ya. Hows about you finish this up real quick, let me come home with you and have my way with ya, then in the morning when you wake up, there'll be a nice stack of bills on your dresser and no sign that I was every there other than the marks on your body."

Frisk whirls around and punches him right in the jaw, her eyes blazing with fury. He staggers back a step or two, bent over slightly, as she straightens herself up and stares at him with a wrath worse than hell. "I am _not_ some common whore for you to find one night when you're bored and take home. I am my own woman, and under _no_ circumstances will I be fucking bought." She says, her chest heaving. "So I don't give a single _damn_ about what you want to do to me, you pathetic piece of shit."

Sans is still bent over, his right hand touching where she had hit him. He looks up at, then stands up straight, his hand sliding to his side as he lets out a laugh, the kind of laugh that made Frisk's hairs on the back of her neck stand up and scream danger, the kind of laugh that caused Burgerpants and Shyren and Temmie to all squeak and flee out the back door.

Sans touches his face again and gave a soft sigh. "Sweetheart, that was the wrong move to make." He says, walking towards Frisk. She began backing up, knocking into tables and chairs as she went, but Sans continued to speak. "Now I understand there may have been a better way to suggest that, but punching one of the top members of the Foxgloves was not the right way to respond."

Frisk hit the wall. She started to dart to the side when Sans's hands slammed on either side of her, trapping her with no escape. She looked fearfully up at him as his one eye started to glow red once more and his leaned in closer to her. She felt herself stop breathing for a moment as he quietly said "Now toots, do you wanna have a good time?" before leaning in even more, biting her ear then lapping at the spot with a tongue she didn't even think he had.

Frisk let out a soft whimper, and he pulled back slightly, before sliding his dark red tongue down her cheek and her neck, his spiked collar rubbing against her skin. Frisk whimpered again, louder and higher pitched this time, before opening her mouth and having a moan spill out. Sans grinned at this, and licked her neck one more time before removing his hands and stepping back, wiping some drool from his chin.

"See ya later, toots." He said, before his eye flared red again and he vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Sans vanished Frisk let out another soft whimper, sliding down the wall. _Dear god what did I get myself into_ , she thinks, _all I wanted to do was make a living by serving burgers_. She lets out a shaky breath and closes her eyes for a minute as she collected her thoughts. Okay, so skeleton dude apparently has chosen her as his newest toy and now wants to play with her. And he's also one of the top guys in the biggest monster mafia in Ebott city. And when she tried to refuse him he decided to go to town on her with his tongue, which felt way better than it should have.

Great. Just fucking great.

Frisk sighed and stood up, brushing some dust off her clothes, before gathering up her stuff and heading back home. She passed her neighbor Nice Cream guy (that's what he had asked her to call him) on her way, who invited her in for some Nice Cream, but Frisk politely declined. She just wanted to get home.

Once she got into her apartment, she slung her bag onto a table and collapsed onto the couch. Her brain once again ran through the day's events, and she let out a weak laugh. Glancing over at the clock, she saw that it was almost 1am, and decided that sleeping on the couch would work for tonight.

When Frisk arrived for her shift the next day, she immediately tensed up when she saw Sans sitting in one of the corner tables. She leaned over the Shyren "How long has he been here for? Has he done anything?" she asked, still not taking her eyes off the skeleton. Shyren just whispered back "He's been here since we opened, but he hasn't moved or said anything. We've just been bringing him mustard every couple hours. Burgerpants has been real shaky all day because of it, though."

Frisk tore her gaze away from the collared monster, thanked Shyren, and then continued as if nothing was out of the ordinary. She kept stealing glances over to the corner, but he still didn't move. It seemed as though he was… watching. She would often feel his gaze on her back, but he never acted. It wasn't until about an hour later that her curiosity finally got the better of her, and she grabbed a fresh bottle of mustard before walking over to his table. Frisk placed it in front of him, and when he didn't respond, she sat down across from him.

"What's the matter Sans?" she said, leaning forward and putting her elbows on the table "My neck got your tongue?" Frisk knew she was playing with fire, flirting with him like this, but she couldn't help it. She felt like a moth, drawn to the flame. They sat there in silence for a bit, and Frisk had just opened her mouth to continue when she heard him give a low chuckle. She leaned forward even more, shifting her weight to one hand as her smirk grew wider.

He finally looked up at her, his mouth also pulled into a smirk. He made eye contact with her briefly before he grabbed the mustard bottle, uncapped it, and downed it all in one go. She felt her eyebrows rise as he finished it off, then scoffed slightly as he set the now empty bottle down.

"Was wondering when you were gonna come talk to me, sweetheart." He said, also leaning forward as his trademark grin made its way back onto his face. "I knew you wouldn't be able to forget me after yesterdays- er- encounter. But teasing me with that little comment of yours- now that's just downright poking the bear. You can't expect to make a comment like that and get away with it, can you?"

Frisk felt her soul being tugged at again, and before she knew it, her face was inches from his. "Now this is better, doll," he said, his left hand coming up to play with the necklace she was wearing. "Chara… now that's an interesting name. Tell me, is this the name of a boyfriend I don't know about?"

Frisk internally scoffed at the idea of Chara being her boyfriend. "No, he is- was- my brother. But he-uh-died when I was a kid, so this and a few memories are all I have left of him."

San's hand slipped away from the necklace, and instead wandered over to a piece of hair dangling by the side of her face. "I'm sorry to hear about that. If you loved your brother as much as I love mine, I can't imagine how devastated you must have been when he died."

Interested, Frisk shifted slightly. "You have a brother? What's his name? What's he like?"

Sans leaned back slightly, a smile coming onto his face as he thought about his brother. "Yeah, his name is Papyrus. I call him boss though. I'm the older one, but he's the one that actually gets stuff done. You'll probably meet him at some point, when he comes storming in here to drag me back home. Have fun when that happens."

Frisk gulps at the thought. She had already had one skeleton come storming in and scaring people, did she really need another? She glanced at her watch and sighed. Whatever excuse she could make up for talking with Sans had passed over 5 minutes ago.

"Sorry, but I have to get back to work," she said, standing up "the bills won't exactly pay themselves, if you know what I mean."

Sans smile faded as she spoke, before his grin came back in full swing "You know, that proposal from last night still stands, sugar. There's always another way to pay the bills." Frisk glared at him, although there was less hatred behind it than last night. She turned away and walked back to get an order from the kitchen, and Sans leaned back and grinned even more as he watched her hips and that fantastic ass of hers sway as she walked.

Frisk's shift ended a few hours after that, without her getting another chance to talk to Sans. She did replace his mustard at one point, but then was forced to go deal with a large crowd that had just come in. She gave him a little wave when her shift ended, wanting to go talk to him again, but knowing she had plenty of things at home to do. Thanks to that, she actually ended up eating dinner and sleeping in her bed that night, which was infinitely more comfortable than the couch.

The next day was a Saturday, which meant the restaurant tended to be more crowded. Frisk got there early this time, wanting to make sure to get a chance to talk to Sans, but he wasn't there when she arrived. He came in about halfway through her shift, and gave her a glance and smirk before settling back into the corner table.

It wasn't until about half an hour later that Frisk realized something was different. She was getting less... comments, less cat calls and not-so-subtle stares at her breasts. That stuff had bothered her, but she had put up with it since it just came with the job. The absence of it was… nice, though. Refreshing. Based on the fact that she saw a couple guys shooting scared glances over at Sans in the corner, Frisk figured he had something to do with it.

It wasn't until her shift was over and they had finished kicking out the last of the drunks that Frisk got a chance to talk to him. She was cleaning tables when she got to his and once again sat down across from him.

"Look," she said, making direct eye contact with the skeleton, "I don't know what you did. But I do want to say that do remember that I am not yours. I'm not a toy that you saw in the store and claimed as yours without even buying it. B-but regardless," she continued, dropping her eyes down to her now fidgeting hands "I wanted to say thank you. It's nice to not have to constantly make up lies about a boyfriend or pretend that a guy isn't staring directly at my tits while making an order."

Glancing up, Frisk saw Sans giving her a smile and opening up his mouth to say something, but before he could do that, she leaned across the table and gave a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you." She repeated, her small smile becoming larger as she saw a red blush spread across his cheeks. He avoided eye contact with her, his bright cheeks matching the color of his worn out collar.

Frisk stood up and walked away and continued cleaning up, her smile lasting through the rest of the night. Through the jingle of the door that indicated Sans leaving, through the warm shower that washed away all the aches of the day, and through the quite rustling of her fidgeting as she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk was seriously debating throwing her alarm clock out the window.

She stared at it, her hatred for it growing as it continued to ring. After a few more annoyed seconds, she sighed heavily and shut it off as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The frame creaked and groaned as she moved but she ignored it, running a hand down her face and closing her eyes for a brief moment. Cracking her back, she stood and stumbled her way over to shower that would hopefully wake her up. The warm water ran down her body and she let out a contended hum, mentally reminding herself to take a bath sometime this coming week. Hell knows she deserved it.

After drying off and getting dressed and stuff, Frisk headed into her kitchen, starting a fresh batch of coffee and munching on a piece of toast. Once the coffee was done, she drank a cup or two while she read the newspaper, her brain slowly waking up with each sip of caffeine.

Around 10:30 she left her apartment, needing to run a few errands. She popped over to her neighbor Toriel's to thank her for the pie last week, and in the process making a promise to come by tomorrow for tea. She then went and bought some groceries, and was on the way back to her apartment when a delicious scent reached her nose. She followed it, her growling stomach reminding her that she hadn't had anything to eat today besides that piece of toast.

She entered the bakery, her eyes scanning the cute setup if the shop. Her eyes quickly landed on the pastries sitting in the display case. She internally argued with herself on whether or not she should get something before giving in and buying a croissant. The spider girl- "Muffet" her name tag read – seemed surprised to see her, which confused Frisk slightly, but she was too hungry to care. The flaky treat was quickly devoured as she continued heading home, but she was only a block or so from the bakery when a hand shot out from the alleyway and grabbed her.

Frisk attempted to scream, but a hand clamped over her mouth as she was dragged farther back into the dark alleyway. She felt the hand tighten as a voice hissed in her ear "Now I'm going to remove my hand. I just want to ask some questions. But understand, scream and you're dead."

Frisk gave a small nod, her brain frantically trying to think of the best way to escape. She hadn't formatted a solid plan yet when the hand was removed and she was turned around. She faced her attacker, noting his deer face, horns, and the switchblade grasped in his left hand.

"Okay, so my first question is: What is your relation to Sans the skeleton?" He asked, his nervous eyes darting around as if expected an attack any second.

Frisk internally sighed and was just opening her mouth to say that he was a customer that had recently started coming to the restaurant she worked at when a large bone suddenly ruptured from the ground and impaled the faun, his knife clattering to Frisk's feet.

Frisk froze, staring at the blade and the pool of blood that was slowly creeping towards her. She didn't move though, and the blood was centimeters from her boot when she was quickly tugged upwards and out of the way. She felt herself being turned around, and was not at all surprised to see Sans standing there, his left eye a dark red hue.

She was lowered to the ground as he asked "You okay, sweetheart? Sorry if the bone scared ya, I just had to deal with him. But when you weren't moving, I had to do something to keep those fine boots of yours being stained." He gestured down to her shoes as he spoke, his eyes returning to their usual white pinpricks.

Frisk felt a shutter pass through her and she stuttered "Y-yeah, I'm f-fine. Just n-never had someone k-k-kill for me be-before." She felt Sans's surprised gaze rest on her, before he clapped her on the back and said "Well sugar, there's a first time for everything."

"There they are!" A voice shouting, followed by the sound of many footsteps.

"Shit." Sans swore, wrapping one arm around Frisk as his eye began to glow red again.

"You trust me, right?" he asked, and she barely gave a nod before his eye flared up and suddenly the alleyway was gone. Instead they were in a… apartment. Frisk took a step back from the skeleton and looked around, her eyebrows become more and more furrowed as she took in her surroundings.

"Aww c'mon babe, don't do that, you'll get wrinkles." Sans said, taking a step closer to her and grinning. "Sorry about not taking you back to your place, but we needed to get away and this was the first place I thought of."

"What.. is this place?" Frisk asked, side glancing at the skeleton, hoping he hadn't just taken her to the middle of the Foxgloves's headquarters or something.

"Oh, this? This is just me and Boss's apartment. Bachelor pad, really. Although I'd be okay with you changing that." He said, winking at her.

"So.. why did that guy attack me?" Frisk asked, changing the subject.

Sans face immediately darkened. "That faun… he was a member of the Bognias. They're a rival monster gang. My guess is, some others around Ebbot city have gotten word about my… interest in you. A picture of you was probably spread too. Muffet's also a member of the Bognias, and she probably recognized you and sent the faun after you."

"Hold on… how'd you know where I was or that I was in danger?" she glanced at the skeleton, suspicious.

Immediately Sans looked away from her, one of his hands fiddling with the edge of his jacket. "Well… you see, uh… I've kinda been… f-following you." Panicked, he looked up at her, his tone becoming frantic "Not in like a watching you shower kinda way or anything! I just suspected something like this might happen and I wanted to be able to protect you when it did! Please, don't be mad!" Frisk opened her mouth to comment on that when they both heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door and froze.

"Damn, it's Boss!" Sans said, sweat being to form on his skull "He can't see you, especially not here. Uh.. quick! Hide in my bedroom!" He grabbed her and shoved her into a nearby room, closing the door behind her. And not a moment too soon it seemed, as right after the front door opened and the heavy footsteps made their way into the apartment.

"SANS?" Frisk winced slightly at the loud tone of the other skeleton brother "ARE YOU PLANNING ON STAYING HERE TONIGHT? OR ARE YOU GOING TO DISAPPEAR AGAIN?"

"I dunno' Boss, probably the second one." Sans said. Frisk could tell that he was rubbing the back of his skull from his voice.

"WELL," the other skeleton continued "THEN I MUST TALK TO YOU NOW. THERE WAS A DISTURBANCE THAT ASGORE WANTS US TO LOOK INTO."

Frisk continued to listen, but once she realized she didn't understand any of the terms they were using, she gave up and started to look around Sans's room. Or at least, what he called a room. She would have used the word mess, if she were being nice. Dirty clothes lay everywhere, covering every surface expect the desk, which itself was covered in books and random sheets of paper. An image on one of the papers caught her eye, and she was pulling it out to get a better look at it when a voice stopped her.

"Didn't ya know it's rude to look through people's stuff, sweetheart?" Sans said, leaning against the now closed door. Frisk tried to think of a viable excuse, but all that came out was a squeaky "Sorry?"

Sans walked towards her, waggling his finger as is scolding a child "Now now, dearie, sorry's not gonna cut it. I'm thinking that you need a little… punishment. To teach you your lesson." In a flash, he was pressed up against her, one of his hands cupping her back and the other trailing down her cheek. "What punishment should I use this time?" he asked, tapping his finger against her cheekbone "Hmm?... I'm thinking that something similar to last night is in order. But you have to stay quiet this time, or Boss will hear you. And we wouldn't want him to spoil the fun, would we?"

Frisk, breathless, gave a small shake of her head, before rubbing her head against his hand as an indication that she wanted him to continue. He chuckled softly before dragging his hand down her cheek and neck before sliding down the rest on her chest. She looked up at him through lidded eyes, biting her tongue to keep herself was saying anything more.

Sans leaned in and captured her lips, his bone sliding over her smooth skin. She softly moaned into the kiss, one of her hands coming up to pull his head in. He bit her bottom lip slightly, and as she gasped he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every corner and crevice. She moaned again, louder this time, her other hand trailing up underneath his jacket and shirt, coming to rest on one of his vertebrae. When she gave it a little stroke, he involuntarily bucked into her slightly.

He then trailed over to her ear, giving it another nip, harder this time, before flicking his tongue out and tasting the coppery taster of the wound. He hummed, pleased, before continuing down her neck, leaving bite marks and trails of salvia in his wake.

At this point Frisk was limp, a rag doll silently begging for more. Sans's gaze flicked up to her glazed eyes, before he continued over to her shoulder, pulling the fabric out of the way as he went. He bit right into her collarbone and Frisk began to pant slightly, his teeth grazing the spot again and again, leaving a dark bruise behind, before his tongue came in and smoothed all the pain away.

She was still pressing his face against her, and his hand was working its way over to the top button on her shirt, when a clock dinged and Frisk swore.

"Shit! I should have been at work 10 minutes ago!" she said, her breath still coming in pants as she straightened herself out and began grabbing her groceries. "Wait.." she paused, her gaze widening as she rushed to the mirror. "God fucking damnit Sans, my entire neck is covered in hickeys! I can't show up to work like this!"

"Why not?" he drawled, eying her neck with a sense of pride. "It shows that you're mine."

"I am not yours… yet." Frisk huffed, turning away from the mirror and grabbing her groceries again. She then glanced over at the skeleton. "There's.. uh.. no way you could drop me off at my place then take me to my work, is there?" she said, her gaze darting between him and the floor.

"Why of course I can take you doll. Here, I'll even carry your groceries for ya." Sans said, taking the bags from her hands,, and wrapping an arm around her shoulder before teleporting them back to her place. She stumbled slightly upon landing, before grabbing her bags from him and quickly putting everything away.

"Thank you Sans, you have no idea how much help this is to me." Frisk said, before disappearing into her bedroom for a moment to grab a scarf. "This is going to save me being yelled at by Burgerpants, which is never a fun experience." she finished, reappearing. She adjusted her scarf and looked to him for approval. He nodded to say she was good, deciding not to mention the one peeking out of the top. He was okay with people seeing his marks on her, which showed them that she was _his._

"Let us be off, m'lady." He said, extending his hand out to her. When she clasped it, he grinned and his eye glowed red as he teleported them to Burgerpant's restaurant. Or, well, the roof of it, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk shivered as she felt a chill creep up her spine. Bony hands ghosted over her back, not touching but hovering oh so close. She pushed into them, feeling a spark of magic as the fingers made contact. They traced her back in circular patterns before sliding onto her sides, gliding up and down. They trailed their way over to her ribs, caressing each and every one. Frisk was a limp doll at this point, the only sign of life being the occasionally gasp or moan. Slowly but surely, the fingers tiptoed their ways upward, one coming up to cup her-

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

That god damn fucking alarm clock.

Frisk groaned as she rolled onto her back, her arm covering her eyes as she tried to recollect her thoughts and… recover from that dream. Oh god, that dream. Oh _course_ that skeleton hadn't been satisfied with becoming the subject of her life, now he had to be the subject of her dreams too. And rather interesting dreams at that. Dreams that had created images, fantasies, and feelings that she could not get out of her head.

Not that they were bad images…

No. She couldn't be thinking like that. Thinking like that was dangerous, and would lead to nothing but trouble. They. Were. Not. Allowed.

Frisk rolled over, and, pressing her face into her pillow, screamed. After a few minutes of that, she stood up and made her way over to her dresser. After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Frisk stood at her counter, sipping coffee and debating what to do with her day off when she remembered that she had promised Toriel that she would come over. Finishing off her drink, she grabbed her purse and headed over to Toriel's place.

As soon as she was let in, Frisk was hit with the scent of butterscotch-cinnamon pie filling the home. She smiled as she sat down at the table and accepted a cup of tea. Toriel sat down as she informed Frisk that the pie would be served as soon as it was cool enough to eat.

"So, my child." Toriel looked at her, a soft smile on her face "How are you?"

"I'm good." Frisk replied, smiling. She felt her smile slip slightly as she thought of the last couple of day's events "Okay, I'll admit, I've been better."

Toriel took a sip of her tea and gave Frisk a sly smile. "Now, would any of this have to do with your new friend of _yours_ , hmm?"

Frisk blushed, stuttering over her words as she tried to get a reply out. "I-it's no-nothing like t-that! Sure he f-flirts with m-me, but he's the k-kind of per-person that f-flirts with ev-everyone!" Upon being met with nothing but a raised eyebrow and an unconvinced smirk, Frisk tried again. "Toriel, me and him are not like that. He doesn't like me in that way."

Toriel tilted her head slightly "And what about you? Do _you_ like him that way?"

Frisk's blush worsened. "N-no! I mean he can be nice when he wants to, and he's helped me out a lot, and I _guess_ you could say he was good looking-"Her shoulders slumped, defeated. "I like him, don't I?"

Toriel nodded slightly and hummed. "I'm afraid so, my child. Now, the pie should be ready by now, so I'll box you up a piece. I believe that you have some matters to attend to."

Frisk thanked Toriel once again, taking the pie before she left, and promising that if she ever needed to talk, she would come to her. Walking into her apartment, she closed the door behind her and sighed. She had already been seeing the skeleton a bunch, then he was in her dreams, and now, ever since she gushed about him and realized her feelings, she couldn't stop her brain from coming up with cute scenarios of the two of them dating, going on walks and to the park and having late night movie marathons while sharing popcorn and cuddling and maybe during the kiss scene she would lean over and-

 _No, no, no, stop it!_ She mentally chastised herself, biting her lip to keep from screaming again. Groaning slightly, she unpacked the pie, sitting down on her couch with it as she threw on the first romantic movie she could find. Since she was never going to tell Sans (that was _not_ an option) and get to live out the scenarios her mind had created, watching romance movies and wishing she was part of them would make her feel better. Or worse.

From a balcony across the street, Sans readjusted himself, wondering what sort of mental discussion Frisk must have been having earlier when she just stood still for a couple minutes. Mentally shrugging, he got settled into comfortable position and continued to watch her, wondering what it would be like to join her on that couch.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Frisk gasped as teeth bit down on her collarbone, her hand's grip tightening on the sheets. The arms wrapped around her waist tightened, pressing her even more against the man behind her. Her shirt lay at her waist, unbuttoned long ago. A tongue slipped out and began to massage the rapidly forming bruise, electing a moan from Frisk. His left arm curled around her waist while his right hand trailed up and tapped the latch of her bra. Frisk shook her head slightly, earning a low growl from the skeleton. However, he snaked his hand back down her side, and slipped one finger under the waistband of her jeans. Frisk turned her head, and cupping his head, soft lips met bone. He slipped his whole hand under her jeans, and began to rub his fingers across the sensitive skin-

Frisk jolted up, gasping. She looked around her apartment, trying to see if there was any sign of Sans. When she found none, she fell back, covered her face with her hands, and screamed. Panting, she stared up at the ceiling, her brain spinning. Erotic dream number two, and this time, the shirt had already been off! Joy!

Frisk went to roll over and fell onto the floor. Ah, right, she had fallen asleep in the middle of a movie on the couch last night. Grumbling, she picked herself up and stumbled to her room. After getting ready and having breakfast, she headed to work, a slight spring in her step as she remembered that random Tuesdays like today tended to be pretty empty.

That spring in her step faded rather quickly after she remembered the conversation she had had with Toriel yesterday. Before, Frisk couldn't deny that what Sans did felt _good_ , but she had no attachment to him. But now… now, her brain had latched onto the skeleton. Now, she was having dreams about him, and romantic fantasies, and was finding herself looking forward to her next encounter with him. Now, she felt comforted at the idea of him watching her and keeping her safe. She sighed internally as she entered the restaurant, just hoping that when she saw him none of her feelings would be too obvious.

Barely a second had passed after Frisk had gotten her apron on when Sans walked in, taking a seat at the otherwise empty bar.

"Heya toots." he said, flashing her a grin "My regular, if you will." Frisk slid him a bottle of mustard, and started putting dishes away as he began to drink. She felt his gaze sweep over her, and couldn't stop herself before she looked over her shoulder and shot him a wink.

Turning back to the dishes, her face began burning as her mind screamed. _Oh god why did we did do that oh god no what did we just say no no oh dear god damn it why couldn't we stop ourselves why_ it screamed as she scrubbed at a plate far harder than she needed too.

Sans's voice drifted over to her. "Uh, sweetheart. If you scrub that plate any harder I think you might break it." He said, looking at her skeptically.

Frisk paused and looked down at the plate, before mumbled an "uh, yeah." and putting it to the side, grabbing the next one and scrubbing it much softer.

"You okay dollface?" Sans asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the bar "I don't know ya really well, but from what I do know, this isn't like you."

Frisk set down the plate with a clatter and turned to the skeleton. "I'm fine." She said, ignoring that her hand shook slightly as she spoke. God, she hadn't been like this since her crush on Tommy Davidson in seventh grade.

Turning back to the sink, Frisk's face began to heat up as she felt Sans's gaze creep up her legs before coming to rest on her ass.

Without turning around or thinking about Frisk said "You know, if you keep staring at my ass like that, you're going to make a new hole in it." Immediately San's face lit up and his gaze darted over to the shelved beer bottles, while Frisk froze as her face flushed a deep scarlet.

Keeping his gaze fixated on the shelves, Sans cleared his throat. "Ya know, sweetheart, with a wonderful ass like that I can't help but stare. And another hole wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, just another thing to play with." He said, his finger tapping a nervous tune against his left thigh.

Frisk was about to retort with a remark about how she already had three holes for him to play with, she didn't need a fourth, when a tall skeleton- Frisk assumed it was Papyrus- burst into the restaurant. He stormed over to where Sans was sat, and _loudly_ said "A human gang has committed a heinous crime. They cannot be forgiven for this."

Sweat started to form on Sans's skull as he stared up at his brother. "Uh-Boss-what'd they do?"

Slamming his fist down on the countertop and making everyone in the restaurant jump, Papyrus ground his teeth and said "Monster Kid is dead."


	5. Chapter 5

_Slamming his fist down on the countertop and making everyone in the restaurant jump, Papyrus ground his teeth and said "Monster Kid is dead."_

More sweat formed on Sans's face, his grin fading completely. He cleared his throat before asking "Care to explain, Boss?"

His eyes flaming, Papyrus started shouting. "CARE TO EXPLAIN? WHY I'D LOVE TO EXPLAIN! EVERYONE, LISTEN AS I EXPLAIN LOUD AND CLEAR! IN AN ALLEYWAY BY MUFFET'S SHOP, MONSTER'S KID BODY WAS FOUND SECONDS BEFORE IT TURNED TO DUST. HE WAS LAYING FACE DOWN, A BULLET IN HIS SKULL AND GUESS WHAT ELSE? A DANDELION BURNED INTO HIS BACK!"

The entire restaurant froze. Everything was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. A second later, everyone in the restaurant was on their feet, their weapons summoned and their gazes fixed on the only human in the restaurant.

Frisk stiffened, her gaze darting around to all the monsters glaring at her with pure hatred in their eyes. She gulped, her eyes fixating on Papyrus, as he was closest. He seemed uninteresting in her, however, his gaze instead remaining on Sans. She glanced over at the smaller skeleton brother and felt a shiver run down her back as she was met with a wide grin and empty eye sockets.

Someone in the dog squad took a step forward and Frisk flinched, ducking down under the counter and squeezing her eyes shut. Her breathing came rapidly, and her hands shook as she tried to keep herself from having a panic attack. This was neither the time nor place for that.

After getting herself back together and being met with the same silence from before, Frisk internally frowned and peaked her head over the counter. What she was met with caused her eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates.

Sans was standing in front of where he had been sitting, his hands clenched into fists as his right eye blazed red. A dozen or so bones surrounded him and above him floated three skeleton wolf-like heads, their right eyes also bright red.

All of this was pointed at dog squad, lesser dog still stepped forward from before.

"Don't." Sans said, his teeth clenched. Lesser dog whimpered, his ears pulling back and his tail tucking between his legs, which caused the rest of dog squad to growl at Sans, them all stepping forward. Sans glanced at Frisk, then back at dog squad, before muttering "We gotta go." and grabbing Frisk's arm, zapping them back to her apartment.

As soon as her feet hit her carpet, Frisk took a shaky breath. She pulled away from Sans, beginning to pace back and forth as she mumbled to herself. "Mo-monster kid. I r-remember him, h-he came into the restaurant s-sometimes. He w-was nice, I l-liked him. And he was s-so young, he didn't need to d-die. Oh god, he's dead, Monster Kid is dead, oh god humans killed him I can't go back there, they all wanted to kill me and dog squad they-and you- and I-and and and-". Frisk's breathing started to come faster, her hands burying themselves in her hair and her pacing increased. Her breathing got faster and faster before she started to hyperventilate, black spots dancing across her vision.

Sans watched this all, his worry growing as she got worse, before, upon seeing her start to hyperventilate, he crossed over to her and pulled her into a hug. She was shaking, oh god she was shaking and she was crying and all he could do was keep holding her, rubbing her back in what he hoped was a comforting way and whispering "It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay, no one's gonna hurt you, you're safe, calm down, please, calm down…"

Slowly, Frisk stilled, her breathing slowing down. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his collarbone and whispering a quiet "Thank you."

He blushed slightly before resting his head on top of hers and took a deep breath. "Any time sweetheart." He paused, thinking about how to approach this issue with delicacy . "So… as you can probably tell, monsters aren't too fond of humans right now. Monster Kid is-was loved by everyone, regardless of gang infliction or anything. So, news that he was killed by humans- that's going to cause some anger."

Frisk bit her lip before asking "W-what does the dandelion burned into his back mean?"

Sans sighed again, his hands stopping their rubbing. "It-it's a trademark symbol from a human only gang. The dandelions. Normally they burn their victims after death but since he was a monster and we turn to dust- Christ, they must have done it while he was still alive. Oh god, the poor kid..."

Frisk remained quiet, just squeezing Sans a little tighten as he voiced his realization. He paused before continuing. "Like I was saying earlier, monsters aren't too fond of humans right now. And all those monsters at the restaurant have probably singled you out as a target. Probably doesn't help that I protected ya, as not too many of them are fond of me either. So, you gotta stay low these next couple of days 'k? I won't be keep an eyesocket on ya as much, but I'll come by every day to check on ya and give you money so you can keep paying your bills 'n stuff." He pulled back, gripping her shoulders tight and making direct eye contact with her. "But no matter what, don't leave the apartment, unless you have no choice. I-I can't have you getting hurt, ya hear me?"

Frisk slowly nodded, not breaking eye contact with the skeleton. He relaxed and stepped back, seeming pleased with her answer. Seeing he was still a bit stiff though, she offered him a cup of coffee or tea.

"Nah sweetheart, it's late and you should be getting to bed. You've had quite the day. If ya don't mind though, I was hoping I could stay here for the night? I'll stay on the couch and won't bother ya, I just can't go back to my place yet and was hoping to keep an eye on ya while I could." He replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Frisk smiled and nodded. She started to head to her room, before pausing and walking back over to the skeleton. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his forehead. "Thank you." she said, a light blush covering both of their cheeks as she let go and went to her room.

Sans stood there for a moment, the blush fading away as he touched the place where she had kissed him. He grinned wider, laying down on her couch and sending out a pulse of magic that would alert him if anything moved in the apartment, before he closed his eyes and fell into a restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Frisk sighed as she sunk into the warm bath water, her body relaxing. God, she had needed this. These last few days had been… interesting, to say the least.

Since the universe hated her, she had had another _dream_ the night Sans was over. When she woke up, and heard Sans knocking on her door, she had freaked out. Thankfully, it seemed that he had just heard he wake up, and that was it. She managed to reassure him she was okay and send him away with a slightly shaky hand. She then fell back asleep, and spent the rest of the night plagued by nightmares about Monster Kid instead.

For the next few days after that, things had fallen into a routine of sorts. Frisk stayed in her apartment and Sans popped by once or twice a day to check on her and drop off money. Every time he gave her the money he made a joke about how "You'll be paying me back later with your services toots, don't worry." which resulted in Frisk blushing. Every. Single. Time.

Frisk shook her head slightly, wiping away those thoughts and instead focusing on how good the water felt. She had started to really _relax_ , when a voice came drifting from outside the… open door.

"Heya toots."

Frisk freaked, sinking as low into the bath as she could, trying to hide everything… important. She sputtered out "Sans-why-you-I'm-privac-Sans!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I know you're in the bath. But today's pretty packed so I had to come when I could. Also," he paused, and Frisk could hear his smirk in his voice, "I wanted to see how ya would react. And I must admit, I didn't expect an open door, but it was _very_ entertaining."

Frisk almost drew herself up before remembering exactly where she was. "Well Sans, everything is fine. I haven't left the apartment, even though I'm bored out of my mind-" that was underdoing it. She'd read every book, watched every movie, and was sleeping roughly 12 hours a day "but I'm fine."

"Well that's always good to hear." Sans said, before shifting off the wall and turning his head towards the bathroom. "Listen, I'm hoping it will die down soon, and you'll be able to leave the apartment. I know your food won't last you forever. So I'll just leave the money on the counter, and pop by either later today or tomorrow, 'k?"

"Okay." Frisk replied, relaxing as she heard him walk over to the kitchen before disappearing with a small 'pop'.

After finishing her bath and getting dressed, Frisk walked over to the kitchen as she dried her hair out with a towel. She picked up the stack of bills on the counter, and, after counting it, frowned at the realization that it was slightly less than usual. She thought about it for a moment, trying to think of a reason, before shrugging and going to re-watch a movie for the third time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Frisk was bored.

Very bored.

And very restless.

She never realized how much she loved the outdoors until she couldn't be in them. God, what she would give right now to be able to just take a walk down the street.

She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, her face mushed into her pillow. Her brain ran through a list of _all_ the things she could do, if she could just fucking go outside. She especially wanted to go the grocery store, as she didn't have a ton of food left in the apartment and had gotten really bored of ramen noodles.

An idea sprung to her mind. Sans had already checked in for the day, and had said he wouldn't get to come by until tomorrow, so she could-

No. She had said she wouldn't leave the apartment.

But the grocery store was so close, and she needed food-

There was still ramen left. She could live.

But imagine some fresh chicken parmesan, or casserole, and _chocolate_ -

Frisk's resolve crumbled. Not that she had much to begin with. She stood up, deciding that if she was going to go outside, she was going to look damn nice when she did.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Frisk walked down the street in a sundress, practically skipping, with a smile on her face. God, she felt so _free_. The wind blew through her hair, the chestnut locks billowing out behind her. She hadn't completely ignored San's warnings, she had a knife tucked in her purse, but she wouldn't need to use it. The grocery was only 2 blocks from her apartment, so she was practically already there. She just had to cut through this alleyway, and-

A blue sword swung out at her, she dodged out of the way at the last second. Her eyes darted around, trying to identify her attacker when she saw Doggo tucked in a doorway, a sly grin on his face.

"Thanks for taking this alleyway as a shortcut, Frisk! Otherwise I would have had to grab you, and worried about not being able to see you if you stopped moving. But right now, I can see you perfectly fine, since you're shaking a little!" He let out a laugh-like bark.

Frisk couldn't believe it. Doggo. He and the rest of dog squad had always been at the restaurant, playing poker or just hanging out and having a drink. He had said he had liked the restaurant because it was always busy and moving, so he could always see everything. He had liked the cheeseburger with fries, and had sometimes slipped out back to smoke a dog biscuit.

And here he was, attacking her.

She started to reach for her knife, before taking a breath a drawing her hand away. No, she wouldn't hurt Doggo. She _couldn't_ hurt him. She could talk to him, convince him to spare her.

Before she got a chance to speak though, a sword swung out at her again, this time catching her cheek. She let out a hiss of pain, shifting back slightly to avoid another attack. She saw another sword out of the corner of her eye, and was trying to move out of the way when it caught her across the side. Frisk let out a gasp of pain, clutching a hand to her side to try and prevent the blood loss as much as she could.

The fight continued like this, with swords coming at Frisk from all angles, and her trying to dodge them. She succeeded sometimes, and other times not so much. All through this, she was calling out to Doggo, begging him to stop, but to no avail. She had taken a step forward to demand that he stop for a minute and _listen to her_ , when a sword swiped at her and slashed her leg, causing her to let out a cry of pain and fall to the ground.

She looked at Doggo, shaking and begging him one last time. "Doggo… please."

Doggo summoned a sword in his hand, gripping it tight in his right paw. He started to raise it and Frisk flinched, covering her head with her hands, when a flash of blue appeared at the end of the alley. Both of them looked over to it, and Doggo had started to yell something.

Bones erupted from every direction, impaling Doggo from the sides, below, and the top. Blood oozed out of his wounds, dripping onto the ground and forming a puddle. Frisk's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands, stifling a sob of horror.

Doggo let out a soft bark. "Always knew you were more murderous than you let on, Sans. Just never expected this." He coughed up some blood, and turned to dust.

Frisk felt her eyes begin to fill with tears, her entire body shaking. She couldn't look away from the puddle of blood coated with dust. She barely even heard Sans rushing over to her, asking her in a frantic voice is she was okay, how much he hurt her, that he was sorry he hadn't been, he was so sorry.

Shakily, she turned her head and looked at him, a broken sob escaping her lips. "Sans?" she asked, before grabbing his jacket and pulling herself into him, more sobs escaping her throat.

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart, I got you, he won't hurt you any more I promise." He said, willing his flaming eye to disappear and returning to white pinpricks.

He pulled back, and looked her over. "A-are you okay? How bad did he hurt you? Wha-Frisk!" he cried out, as she collapsed in his arms, her eyes closing. "Frisk, please-Frisk!"

A weak laugh escaped her and she reached up with one hand and traced his cheekbone. "Heh- that's- that's the first time you've used my name." she whispered.

"Frisk?" he began to panic, his grip tightening. "Frisk!" he cried out, his eye flaming up again as she shut her eyes. He let out a scream, a wave of magic blasting out from him and shaking everything within a five block radius.

She didn't wake up though.


	7. Chapter 7

Sans blew out a ring of smoke, the dog biscuit resting between his fingers. He drops it and grinds it under foot before setting off at a relaxed pace through the streets. He could just teleport to Frisk's place to ask her what she wanted from the grocery store, but he had found that walking gave him more time to scan the area for threats. Also, it gave him time to calm his nerves and excitement about going to see her.

He was in deep.

When he'd first saw her, all he had thought is that she'd be a nice fuck, a little one night stand. But her refusal, the determination in her eyes when she had slapped him, and then that godamn _moan_ she had let out-she became something more. He still didn't know what she was to him, and doubted he ever would, but all he knew is that he couldn't bear to see her hurt. She was the first person beside Boss that he had cared this much about. And it fucking terrified him.

Boss, he could take care of himself. Sans cared about him, but rarely did he get worried. But her- she was so fragile, so delicate, so easily _broken_ -

He clenched his fists tighter in the pockets of his jacket, before upon deeming the area safe. He went to teleport into her apartment, when he sensed her HP drop.

His eye flamed up as he teleported to her location. When he saw her collapsed on the ground, her HP at 2/20, he felt his stomach drop. Instantly he killed her attacker, paying no attention to what he said. Instead he ran over to her, his panic growing as his gaze swept over her expanse of injuries, and he frantically started to ask her questions. But when she had turned to him and let out that sob, and grabbed onto his jacket and kept sobbing, all he could do was wrap his arms around her and attempt to comfort her.

His worry quickly got the better of him though. He pulled back and his gaze flickered over her expanse of injuries as he felt his anger at her attacker build. God he hadn't deserved such a quick death, he deserved to be punished, to be tortured for what he did to her- but his thoughts were quickly interrupted when Frisk collapsed. After she refused to wake up, he felt himself start to shake, his magic building up until it exploded with a scream.

He sat there for a moment, checking for conformation of life, the rise and fall of her chest. When he could tell she was breathing, he stood up with her in her arms and once again went to teleport to her place, before stopping himself.

No, now that he had killed Doggo, all of dog squad would be coming after him and Frisk. Her apartment wasn't safe. And he knew that Asgore's ex-wife was Frisk's neighbor, and he didn't want to get her mixed back up in the mafia life that she had escaped a couple years ago.

No, Frisk's apartment wouldn't work. But they needed someone safe to stay, so the only choice was-

He took them to him and Boss's apartment, landing in the living room, Frisk's blood dripping onto the carpet. Boss turned around and saw him standing there "SANS, WHAT IS THIS HUMAN DOING HERE?" he demanded, a scowl appearing on his face at the word "human"

"Boss, please" Sans pleaded, his shaking worsening and tears beginning to form, "please, you gotta heal her, I can't but she can't die Boss, she _can't-_ "

Boss had been about to shout at him that he would not heal a measly human, and that he needed to stop being so weak, when he saw a look in Sans's eyes. A look that he hadn't seen since he had gotten pretty badly injured and had been at less than 1 HP. The look of worry, of caring, of… love.

He heaved a heavy sigh. "FINE, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WANT TO HEAL HER, BUT IT MUST BE FOR AN IMPORTANT REASON. HOWEVER," he continued, picking up Frisk and placing her on the couch, "UNDERSTAND THAT I WILL NEED AN EXPLANATION LATER. AND YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY ME BACK FOR THIS FAVOR."

"O-of course Boss, whatever you say" Sans said, wringing his hands as he glanced at Frisk lying on the couch. She looked so _small_. "But c-can you heal her? Will she be okay?"

"WHY OF COURSE SHE WILL BE, YOU IDIOT." Boss replied, his hands lighting up with a green glow as his hands hovered over the wound on her side. "SHE'S BEING HEALED BY THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS. NOW, DON'T SAY ANYTHING OR GET IN THE WAY."

"O-okay Boss." Sans stammered out, going to stand behind the couch and watch as Frisk's wounds began to slowly-oh so slowly- heal themselves. An hour or so of nervous pacing later, Boss leaned back, wiping a bead of sweat off his skull.

"WELL, THAT'S ALL I CAN DO. THE BIGGER WOUNDS ON HER SIDE AND LEG WILL SCAR, AND THERE ARE A FEW SMALLER CUTS THAT WILL HEAL ON THEIR OWN, BUT ALL WE HAVE TO DO AT THIS POINT IS WAIT. NOW," he said, his harsh gaze fixating itself on Sans. "YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Frisk opened her eyes, and scrunched up her face at the bright light. She closed them again, taking a deep breath before letting out a gasp of pain. Her entire body was sore, and her side and leg were throbbing with pain. She took a few shallow breaths to get a feel for the damage to her side, before cracking his eyes open again.

Her gaze swept across a room she vaguely recognized but couldn't place where she knew it from before landing on a slumped over skeleton. Sans sat in a chair pulled up next to the couch she was on, and he was slumped over, his eyes shut as he breathed deeply. Frisk gave a small smile at the sight of him sleeping, before she notice the dark shadows under her eyes and her grin faded. She didn't even know skeletons could get shadows under her eyes. How long had she been her? Had he been there the whole time? Why was this place familiar?

It hit her. This was Sans's and Boss's apartment. She stiffened at the thought of Papyrus finding her, or what if he had already seen her and was just waiting for her to wake up, what was he going to do her-

Apparently her worrying disturbed the skeleton next to her, as he started and groggily opened his eyes. His eyes softened upon seeing her sitting up.

"You're awake." He stated his shoulders relaxing. "A-are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you need anything? We don't have much, but I can-"

"Sans." Frisk cut him off, and she sighed softly before continuing. "I'm fine, you don't need to do anything. But I do have a-uh- a few questions." Sans nodded, and she plowed ahead. "Okay, so, um, what happened? The last thing I remember is you asking me if I was okay, a-and you called me by my name."

A blush crept onto Sans's face, and he avoided her gaze as her scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um, well that happened. And then you-uh-passed out. And I was going to take you back to your place, but Dog squad is now after us both since I killed Doggo, and your place wasn't safe, y'know?… So I took you here, and Boss healed you as best he could. I woulda healed you m'self but I've never been very good at healing magic, that's always kinda been Boss's thing."

Frisk relaxing upon hearing that Papyrus hadn't tried to kill her on sight, although fear of what he was going to do know hung in the back of her mind. She went to check the wound on her side before freezing upon not recognizing the clothes she was wearing.

She kept her gaze firmly fixed upon the unfamiliar shirt as she slowly said "Sans, may I ask who it was that changed me?"

Sans froze, his gaze darted up to Frisk before returning to the floor. "It-uh-it was-uh-me. B-but I promise that I kept you underwear on. I-it's just that yours were covered in blood, and we-I- had to wrap your wounds, but d-don't worry they're still here, and they've actually been washed and dried, and-" Sans clamped his mouth shut as he realized that he had been rambling. He gulped, and risked a glance back at Frisk.

She was staring at him with a light blush covering her cheeks and a small smile on her face. He stared at her, baffled. He had just admitted to changing her and touching her without permission while she was unconscious, why wasn't she mad at him?

His question must have been written on his face, as Frisk explained "Sans, I was worried that Pa-Boss had changed me. I would have much rather had you do it. And you even bandaged my wounds and washed my clothes and everything- you're like the perfect boyfriend!"

Both of them froze as soon as the words left her mouth, neither of them meeting the other's gaze as their blushes deepened. Thankfully (?), Boss chose that exact moment to walk in.

"AH HUMAN, I SEE THAT YOU ARE AWAKE, ALL THANKS TO THE GREATS AND MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS. NOW, MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER HAS EXPLAINED THE SITUATION TO ME, AND WHILE I MAY NOT COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND IT, I AM UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT YOU WILL BE STAYING WITH US FOR A WHILE."

Frisk looked at Sans and raised an eyebrow, to which he mumbled "I had been getting around to that. Like I said, Dog squad is after us, so we both need to lay low for a while, and your place isn't safe. So, you're here."

Frisk turned to Papyrus. "Well, thank you for healing me, Papyrus. I am eternally grateful."

Boss stood up a little straighter and crossed his arms as her stared down at her. "AS YOU SHOULD. ALSO, DON'T EXPECT ANY MORE HELP FOR ME. THE ONLY REASON I HEALED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE WAS SANS PROMISING TO OWE ME A FAVOR." He turned and walked back to his room, calling back that Sans was also on own for dinner tonight.

The silence returned after he left, however Frisk interrupted it after a short while. "Sans, I-I just wanted to say thank you. Again. You saved me from danger and possible death. Again." She let out a small chuckle, her hands kneading the blanket. "I must be quite the burden."

Sans's gaze snapped up to her. "Sweetheart, look at me." When she didn't comply, he tucked his fingers under her chin and forced her to. "You are not a burden. It's my fault you're in this mess to begin with. You were doing just fine until I came along and fucked it all up." His smile shrunk slightly, before it returned as he let go of her chin. "Now, are you in the mood for food, or do you want more sleep, although I don't know how that's possible, seeing as you've been sleeping for the past 3 days."

Frisk started, staring at him in disbelief. 3 days?! What about her job, had she been fired, and oh god the worry Toriel must be going through right now, how has she been asleep for 3 _days_ -

Sans broke her out of her thoughts. "Look, how 'bout this. I'll go grab us both burgers from Burgerpant's place, explain the situation to him while I'm there. And I know you want to contact Toriel, but you're not in any position to move right now, and I can't really just show up on her doorstep telling her you're fine but can't come see her yourself, can I?"

Frisk bit her lip, before nodding, her stomach also growling in approval. Sans chuckled at that, standing up, his joints popping and creaking after having not moved for a couple days. Sans ruffled her hair affectionately before sending her a wink as he walked out the door.

He ran his errands quickly, giving Burgerpants a brief explanation of the situation, and threatening him if he gave Frisk's job to someone else, before heading back to the apartment, whistling softly. He was met with a determined Frisk trying (and failing) to get off the couch. After keeping her down, he gave her the food, and they both sat there in silence, enjoying the greasy burgers.

After finishing her burger, Frisk yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Her shirt rode up slightly with the action, and Sans's eyes refused to move from the strip of skin. Frisk noticed this ad cleared her throat, sending the now blushing skeleton a sly smile.

"Well, I may have been sleeping for the past three days, but apparently my body still wants some more. I'm gonna sleep." She paused, her gaze lingering on the shadows under Sans's eyes "You should too. Sleeping in that chair can't have been good for you."

Sans gave a wry smile and replied "Thanks sweetheart, but right now I would just like the stay here. Keep an eye socket on ya, y'know?" at Frisk's hesitant expression, he gave her a deadpan look. " _Sleep_ toots. It'll help the wounds heal faster."

Frisk gave a small nod before rolling onto her uninjured side and closing her eyes, her breath evening out as she fell asleep. Sans gazed at her fondly, a small smile on his face. "Sweet dreams sweetheart." he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Frisk was awakened the next morning by being splashed with a bucket of cold water. She jerked up, looking around wildly, and saw that Sans had met the same fate.

"WAKE UP LAZYBONES AND HUMAN. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU BEFORE I LEAVE." Papyrus stood behind the couch, two (now empty) buckets in his hands.

"Jeez boss, couldn't you have wakened us up any other way?" Sans asked, shedding his soaked jacket to reveal a red sweater underneath. "I get I'ma heavy sleepy, but _really?_ "

Papyrus huffed. "I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, HAVE MANY THINGS TO DO. I COULD NOT BOTHER WASTING TIME TRYING TO THINK OF A MORE-HOW SHOULD I SAY IT- DELICATE WAY TO WAKE YOU UP."

Sans growled slightly. "You think I need to be treated delicately? Well, lemme tell ya boss, I got a special way right here to show ya exactly-" He broke off, remembering Frisk was sitting right there, and had been watching to spectacle with an amused smile on her face. He rubbed to back of his neck, his voice softening. "Heh, forgot you were there sweetheart. Let's just ignore that shall we?"

Frisk nodded, before turning her attention to the glowering skeleton. "Papyrus, you said you had something to tell us?"

"WHAT-AH YES, THANK YOU HUMAN, FOR GETTING US BACK ON TRACK. NOT THAT IT WAS MY FAULT IN ANY WAY, IT WAS CLEARLY ALL MY IDIOT BROTHER-BUT ANYWAYS, YES I NEED TO TALK TO YOU TWO." He cleared his nonexistent throat, before continuing. "YOU TWO CAUSED A LOT OF SHIT. HUMAN, I UNDERSTAND YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T MEAN TO- SANS PROBABLY DID, ALTHOUGH I WOULD THINK HE WAS LAZY FOR SUCH A FEAT-BUT BOTH OF YOU CURRENTLY HAVE TARGETS PAINTED ON YOUR BACKS. MOST OF THE MONSTER COMMUNITY WANTS TO GO AFTER YOU, DOG SQUAD IN PARTICULAR. I WILL DEAL WITH IT- IT IS BUT AN EASY TASK FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS- BUT YOU TWO MUST STAY IN APARTMENT. DO. NOT. LEAVE. UNDERSTAND?"

Frisk smiled at him and said "Yep!" while Sans grumbled out an "Yeah, okay boss." Seeming satisfied with their answers, Papyrus exited the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

Frisk gave a nervous chuckle, and looked at the remaining skeleton. "He's quite the… character, isn't he?"

Sans gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah he is. Now, I don't really wanna have to do this, but seeing as you're gonna be living with us, I have to warn you, if you _ever_ hurt my _baby brother_ , **you will have a good time.** Got it?"

Frisk gulped, Sans's empty eye sockets boring into her. "Yep. Got it. Crystal clear." When the lights returned to Sans's eyes she relaxed, shifting her focus onto something that had been bothering her for a while. "Hey, so, uh, seeing as I'm all caught up in this, would you mind kinda giving me the lowdown on all the mafias? I know the names of the bigger ones, but that's about it."

Sans got up and walked to the kitchen. "Alright sweetheart. But since we're gonna be here a while, I'ma get a drink. You want anything?" she shook her head no, and he shrugged, grabbing a bottle of mustard out of the fridge and sitting back down.

"Okay, so there are five main mafias in the city. There's the Foxgloves, which me and Paps are part of, and it is monster only. The only other big monster only one is the Bogonias, which you've already had run ins with. Their don is Asgore, and you've already met some of their members like Muffett and the Dog Squad. They also have other more powerful monsters like Undyne, Alphys- athough she's probably only in it because Undyne is- and some others. Then, for human only mafias, there's the dandelions, which you know about. Nobody knows who their don is, but whoever he is he must be a cruel and heartless monster hating bastard to do that kinda thing to MK. Then there's the Coleus, also human only, but they're pretty nonviolent, mainly dealing with trade. The only human-monster one I know of is the Schlumbergera, and while they're pretty new they have power in numbers. There's other smaller ones, but those are the ones you really have to worry about." He leaned back and took a long sip on the mustard, staring at Frisk. "Any questions?"

Frisk wanted to ask more about the Foxgloves, but knowing how Sans had reacted that one time she had looked at the papers on his desk she decided to hold off. Instead she said "Not any that I can think off. You pretty much covered it all. Thanks."

Sans chuckled and winked at her. "Any time sweetheart."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Over the next few days, Frisk found herself grateful that she was stuck in the apartment with the skeleton brothers instead of in hers alone. Between Sans's flirting and occasional bad jokes (Frisk had made a pun once which had caused Sans to burst into laughter and for Papyrus to scream in frustration and storm out of the room) and Papyrus coming home every night, looking worn down and complaining, life was never dull.

On her second (conscious) night there, Frisk had had the… honor of having some of Papyrus's lasagna. Hearing Papyrus boast about it, she had found herself looking forward to it, but when she was mess with a charred lump of noodles with bits of.. was that glass(?) sticking out of it, she had understood why Sans had been giving her a look every time Papyrus had talked about it. Thankfully, Sans had leaned over to her while Papyrus had his back turned and made her food disappear, before doing the same with his own, which had earned him a grateful smile from her.

Every time when Papyrus came home, looking more and more ragged as time went on, Frisk would (unwillingly) leave the room, while Papyrus would catch Sans up on what was going on. One time he had come home injured, and Frisk had frantically went to treat his wounds, but he had screamed at her to leave-Sans later explained to her that he didn't like being seen as weak, and Sans was the only person he would let treat his wounds.

Time passed, and Frisk got more comfortable. Sans had popped her over to her apartment at one point to grab her stuff and take it back to their place. Since then she had settled into the apartment, staying on the couch and living out of her suitcase. Sans had offered for her to sleep in his room and for him to sleep on the couch, but Frisk turned him down every time, not wanting to inconvenience him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Frisk was reading her book and humming softly to herself as the rain pattered against the window. She heard the door open and looked up, expecting Papyrus, only to be met with an unfamiliar skeleton.

 _There were more?_

This one looked more like Papyrus than Sans. He was tall and looming, with an oval shaped face and two long, thin scars. One traced from his right eye up his skull and the other ran down from his left eye to the edge of his mouth. He was wearing a white cashmere sweater and was holding a container of-was that soup?

They both froze and stared at each other for a solid minute, the only sound being their quite breathing.

Frisk opened her mouth and closed it again before managing to say "You're not Papyrus."

"No." he said. "You're not Sans."

"No." Frisk replied.

They both paused for a second before asking "Who are you?" at the same time.

Frisk went first. "I'm Frisk. Th-the human. I've been staying here for a few days with Sans and Papyrus."

He replied with, "I'm Wingdings Gaster. Sans and Papyrus's older brother."

Frisk let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "O-okay. They… never mentioned you." She paused, thinking for a moment before putting her book down. "How about this: You take the soup you have there into the kitchen and we can both sit down and have some while we figure this out."

Windings nodded and Frisk followed him to the kitchen. He seemed to know his way around it pretty well, digging out the bowls and spoons without needing to ask. Frisk sat down at the kitchen and picked at the sleeve of her sweater.

Once they both got their soup (Frisk almost inhaled it, it was the first meal she'd had in days that wasn't Papyrus's cooking, and it was _good_ ), Wingdings clasped his hands (that strangely had holes in them) together and leaned forward slightly.

"Now, I don't mean to be rude, but… why are you here?" he said, an unidentifiable look in his eyes.

Frisk sighed softly and leaned forward also. "I'll tell you, but I'm going to warn you it's a long story, so get comfortable." She said. She then told him pretty much everything that had happened to her since Sans had entered her life- about him coming to the restaurant that first night and flirting with her, to being attacked by the faun, and later Doggo, and finished it off by explaining about how she had been staying in the apartment for safety.

Windings leaned back in his chair, tucking his hands under his chin. He seemed to be in thought for a moment before he slowly said "I am… truly sorry for Sans's behavior. I knew he was the type to flirt, but that's the worst I've heard of. I'm glad that you don't seem to hold any hatred towards him because of it though. Also, I would also like to apologize for getting you all mixed up in this mess. Had it not been for Sans's involvement, you would not have been attacked by the Bogonias. I am glad that you appear to be healed."

Frisk nodded at his words. "Thank you. And while yes, Sans did not introduce himself to me in the… best way, he has mellowed out since then. Also, Sans did also protect me when the monsters heard of Monster Kid's death, and later saved me from Doggo's attack. So while he has done some things that I did… not like, I could never hold hatred for him because of it." She bit her lip, before asking, "Now, since I've answered you question, would you answer mine? I haven't asked Sans because I don't think he would tell me and I haven't asked Papyrus because to be honest, he scares me." After Wingdings nodded, she continued. "How did the Foxgloves… start? Who is the don? What are your, Sans's and Papyrus's roles?"

Windings shifted in his seat before answering. "Okay, so, me and my brothers used to be members of the Bogonias. Surprising, I know. But about 12 years ago, there was an… incident involving the death of Asgore's son Asriel. He-"

"Wait." Frisk interrupted. "Asgore's son was named Asriel?"

Windings slowly nodded, confused. "Yes, his son Asriel died in a car crash with a human he was dating named Chara…" After Frisk nodded and leaned back, he continued. "After that happened, the Bogonias changed. Before the Bogonias had been nonviolent, but not only did Asgore start killing, he started killing over smaller things. Little things that did not need to result in death. Asgore's wife left him, and that seemed to only spur him further into his violence-riddled state… Me and Sans both have… standards on the reason for killing, and Asgore was killing for reasons that did not meet those standards. We both agreed to leave, and convinced Papyrus to join us. Several other monsters left as well, but Asgore paid us no mind. Us three brothers would have been content just leaving the mafia business altogether-Papyrus maybe not as much-but some of the monsters that had left started coming to us, telling us that Asgore was gaining too much power and that someone needed to keep him at bay. That someone was us apparently. So, we started the Foxgloves. While we deal with trade and such, our main purpose if you will is keeping the Bogonias from gaining too much power." His expression tightened, and he made direct eye contact with Frisk. "As for the Foxglove's don… that would be me."


	9. Chapter 9

Frisk paled, her one hand on the table tightening to the point where her nails were digging into the wood. "Y-you?" she asked.

Windings nodded. "Yes, I am the don of the foxgloves. Please, don't act differently to me because of it, treat me as you would my brothers. Speaking of them, let me answer your final question from earlier. So when it comes to our roles, I am the don, Papyrus deals with interrogation and… getting rid of messes, and Sans does the meetings for trade. He's also our weapons designer."

 _So that must have been what was on his desk in his room_ Frisk thought. She bit her lip, and was about to ask who some of the other members of the Foxgloves were- when she saw Sans walk out of his room, his gold tooth glistening as he yawned.

She gave a small cough, alerting Sans. His gaze fixated on Windings. Giving a small chuckle, he strolled up to Windings's chair and clasped his brother on the shoulder.

"Wings! Haven't seen you in a while bro, with you all cooped up in the place of yours upstairs." He said, a grin on his face. "And I see you've already met our house guest. Tell me, what have you and sweetheart here been talking 'bout?"

Wingdings slowly turned his head to look at Sans. "Why, me and Ms. Frisk were just talking about her reason for staying here, and how you two first met, and some of the things you've said and done to her." He stated, his voice becoming harsher and harsher as he kept talking.

Sweat formed on Sans's skull. "I-is that so?" he asked, his gaze flickering back and forth between Frisk and his brother. Frisk leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and giving a smug smile.

"Why yes, it is." Wingdings said. "Now Sans, I thought we had agreed that we needed to treat innocent humans well, especially ones in neutral locations such as Burgerpant's restaurant."

Sans had taken his hand off of Wingdings, and was now wringing them together slightly. "Yeah, but ya see, the thing is, Grillby had kicked me out because I got into a fight, and I just wanted some mustard, and-"

Wingdings held up at a hand. "Sans. Now you know I am not happy with you for this, but the only person who's opinion really matters here is Ms. Frisk's. I'm sure she wouldn't mind telling you her opinion of it."

Frisk nodded, keeping her gaze on her lap as she fiddled with her sweater. "I'm not going to surgarcoat this. The way you acted towards me that night was very rude and crude, and although I was used to it, that doesn't mean I like it. When you told me your… proposition, I was very offended that you thought I could be bought like that. And then when you cornered me, it reminded me of some past experiences that I don't want to go into. After that night, I had labelled you as an asshole. But… you've been better since then. You stopped others from flirting with me, saved my life twice, and gave me a place to stay and be safe. And after all that, I can see that the tough guy façade is just that. A mask. I'm not saying you're not tough and can't kick ass, I know you can. But I also know that you also have a heart. You make bad puns and tell me cheesy pickup lines and make fun of Papyrus when he's not around and get nervous more easily than you'd think and-"she paused, looking up at the brothers' surprised faces. "I'm okay with moving past it."

Wingdings was the first to recover. "I must admit Ms. Frisk, that is not what I was expecting. But I am grateful that you feel that way."

Sans finally managed to speak, and red glow covering his face as he did so. "W-wow sweetheart, you sure know how to read a guy. And uh, thanks. For not holding it against me."

"You're welcome." Frisk said, smiling at him, a small blush on her face too. "I was just stating the truth."

Papyrus threw open the door, freezing when saw them all there. "BROTHERS! HUMAN! WERE YOU THREE HAVING A GET TOGETHER WITHOUT ME?"

The three of them chuckled. "Would never dream of it Boss." Sans said, his blush fading as he looked away from Frisk.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Pleaseeee Sans."

"No."

"Pleaseeee."

"I said no, doll."

"But it's been a week and nothing has happened. And you told me earlier that you'd let me see her as soon as it was safe."

"Ughhhhhhhh… fine."

"Yes!" Frisk exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. Sans sighed. For the last couple of days Frisk had been begging to see Toriel. Sans had been reluctant to say yes, due to the fact that dog squad was out for them, but also due to the fact that he knew Toriel would recognize him.

He looked over at her, smiling despite his worries at seeing how happy she was. "Do you wanna go now?" Frisk nodded. "Alright, but this will be a bigger jump than you're used to." He took her hand and his eye lit up, before they appeared on Toriel's doorstep.

Frisk didn't seem affected by the longer distance, which was good. She rang Toriel's doorbell, practically bouncing with excitement. Geez, she must be closer with Toriel than Sans had thought. His thought process on that was interrupted however when Toriel answered the door.

"My child!" she said, sweeping Frisk into her arms. "Oh thank god! What happened are you alright why haven't you shown up for tea in a week I checked your apartment but nobody answered and I was terribly worried you mustn't worry me like that don't do that my old soul I-" she cut herself off, finally noticing Sans standing there.

She set Frisk down and straightened herself off. She was rather tall and intimidating if she wanted to be. Her gaze was hard and calculating. "Gaster." She said, her tone cold.

Sans nodded at her, also straightening himself up. "Ms. Toriel."

Frisk looked back and forth between the two, confusion written on her face. She relaxed when Toriel looked back at her with a softened gaze. "My child, why don't you come inside for some pie and tea and you can explain all…. this."

Frisk nodded, allowing herself to be steered to the kitchen table. She sat down as Toriel busied herself with the kettle and Sans leaned against the nearest wall. Once the tea and pie were ready, Toriel joined Frisk at the table, sliding a cup and plate to her.

"Now, my child." She said, folding her hands on her lap. "Why don't you explain everything to me."

Frisk stopped stirring her tea and took a sip before saying. "Toriel, you remember the guy we were talking about the last time we met? Well…. Sans is him." Toriel's eyes widened as she looked at Sans, but he was looking at Frisk, his 'eyebrows' furrowed and his head tilted in confusion. Frisk continued, not noticing either of their actions. "He's been hanging around Burgerpant's place for a while, talking to me, and was there when we found out about Monster Kid's death." Both Frisk and Toriel flinched slightly, while Sans hung his head. "I was the only human there, and most of the monsters were about to attack me, but Sans saved me. I stayed in my place for a couple of days- I visited you once during that time, but I was stupid and went outside. A monster attacked me, but Sans saved me again and I've been staying at him and his brother's place for the past week, for safety." Frisk stared down at the tea in her hand, her face reflected in the dark liquid.

"My child." Toriel said, reaching across the table and placing a paw on her shoulder. "I am sorry for what you had to go through. And I am sorry I was not able to protect you. But-but I am glad Mr. Gaster did, and I hope he will continue to do so." He nodded, and she pulled back, standing up and walking to the kitchen. "I now see why you were not able to visit me, and I think I will spare Mr. Gaster the stress of having you here. I will send you off with an entire pie, and I do hope that this will resolve itself. I miss having you next door."

Frisk nodded, standing up herself. "Thank you. I miss you too, and when I can come back I promise I'll come by every day for a week to make up for lost time."

Toriel handed Frisk the pie, and rubbed her head. "That sounds excellent, my child."

Thy left after that, and Sans was reaching for Frisk's hand when she said "Wait!"

He paused. "What is it, doll?"

Frisk nervously shifted, before quietly saying "I have some movies and books back at my apartment that I think you'd like, and I was wondering if we could go get some of them? Since we're right next door?"

Sans relaxed, a soft smile making its way onto his face. "Sure thing toots." He said, pulling her keys out of his pocket. At Frisk's questioning look, he explained "I figured something like this might happen." He tossed her keys at her and took the pie from her.

Frisk ran up to her apartment, unlocked it, and threw open the door. "Oh crappy apartment I haven't missed you!" she cried. She ran over to a shelf on the wall, picking out some books and dvds before walking back over to Sans, struggling to keep the stack balanced.

"Ready?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Always." He replied, grabbing it and teleporting them back to him and Papyrus's place.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that evening, after Sans had managed to sneak Frisk and him some Grillby's for dinner, the two of them settled down on the couch, their stomachs full of greasy food. They both let out a content sigh, before glancing at each and laughing. Still chuckling slightly, Frisk walked over to the pile of movies she had brought, and began to sort through them before deciding on one.

"What are we watching sweetheart?" Sans asked, craning his neck to try and see the cover.

Frisk hid it from him. "It's a surprise. I want to see if I can read you well enough to know what kind of stuff you like." She said, inserting the dvd into the player.

She settled back down onto the couch and covered herself in a blanket. She had begun to try to figure out the remote ( _why was it so much fancier than her_ s she thought) when sans tugged the blanket away from her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "I'm the human here, so I get rights to the blanket will keep _me_ from getting cold!"

"Sorry toots." Sans replied, setting the blanket over himself. "But as the person who bought this, _I_ get rights to the blanket."

Frisk looked at him. "I'll give you a slice of Toriel's pie if you agree to share." She said.

"Deal." Sans stated, readjusting the blanket so it now covered both of them. Satisfied, Frisk snuggled into the blanket, drawing herself closer to Sans in the process. His breath hitched when her hand brushed against his arm, but thankfully she didn't notice.

He was soon distracted from her close proximity by the start of the movie, however. He stared at the tv as the words 'Lost in Space' appeared on the screen, accompanied by a starry background. He chuckled slightly, a smile appearing on his face, and Frisk looked up at him.

"Guess I was right in thinking that you'd be into space, huh?" she asked.

Sans's smile only grew wider. "Ya sure were toots. Ya sure were." He said, ruffling her hair affectionately.

They both blushed at his action and went back to watching the movie. Sans's eyelights stayed fixated on the screen the entire time, but Frisk was switching her gaze back and forth between the movie and the skeleton next to her. She felt herself smile every time he would laugh, or smile, or his eyelights would grow larger when he saw something particularly interesting. Yawning, she went back to the movie, trying to lay her head on the couch when her head landed on a femur instead.

She froze, and felt Sans stiffen beneath her. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Is that comfortable sweetheart?" he said, gazing down at her.

Frisk frowned internally, paying attention to her surroundings for a moment. She could feel the thick bone in there, but it was covered by the thick blanket and his shorts. Plus it was really… warm? Which confused her but it felt too nice for her to care that much. "Yeah, it is." She replied.

"Really?" Sans said, confusion clear in his voice.

"Really." She said, letting out a small hum.

Both of them go back to watching the movie, and Frisk feels herself getting sleepier and sleepier. Seems today had taken a lot out of her. Blearily she felt around the blanket, before finding what she was looking for. Grasping Sans's hand in her own, she drew it closer to herself, mumbling out a "Sans?" as she did so.

"Y-yeah?" he said, red spreading across his face. _God damnit, why did she make him blush so much?_ He thought, trying to focus on _anything_ but the fact that he could feel her warm breath puffing on his knuckles and how Frisk's hand was so warm and smooth and how this just felt right-

"Thank you." She said, giving the back of his hand a kiss.

His blush worsened. He opened his mouth, then closed it with an audible click, thinking. He had just opened it again to say something when he heard a soft snore.

 _She fell asleep._ He thought, relieved. _She fell asleep, she was barely awake when she did that, didn't mean anything by it, was probably just tired and confused and oh_ _god_ _she's amazing._ He let out a sigh, his soft gaze resting on her. "Goodnight toots." He said, before shutting off the movie and falling asleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Frisk and Sans were drunk. Or, more accurately, Frisk was drunk and Sans was merely tipsy. Quite a difference in the effects of magic-infused vodka. Wingdings had told them not to bother him, and Papyrus was out for the night.

So what did the two do?

Drink.

And drink.

And _drink_.

Turns out, Frisk was flirty when she was drunk. When she had first flirted with, Sans had been happy to play that game, but an hour and _many_ bad pickup lines later, he was done.

He managed to escape to his room, shutting his door behind him in hopes that a drunken Frisk wouldn't be able to get it open, and collapsed on his bed. Shutting his eyes, he ran his hand down his face and sighed. He had been making sure to be good around her, not pushing it too far-to not make her uncomfortable or to save himself for falling deeper, he wasn't sure- but _christ_ was she making it hard tonight.

He heard his door open, and let out a groan, not up to dealing with more of Frisk's pickup lines. However, when he looked up, he was met with Frisk standing there, the empty vodka bottle hanging loosely in her hand and an… odd look on her face.

"Sweetheart?" he asked, sliding up on the bed and pulling himself into a sitting position. "You good?"

"Sleep with me." She mumbled, before letting out a soft hiccup.

He blinked, then said "O-okay, I mean we've fallen asleep together before, so I guess this is fine… is it a nightmare thing? 'Cause if ya need to talk, I understand, I get them too-"

"No." Frisk said, her tone becoming demanding. She dropped to bottle and it rolled away as she climbed up onto the bed and straddled him. " _Sleep_ with me."

Sans let in a sharp breath at the words and her actions. He was sure his entire skull was red. "U-um, listen toots, I'd love to, trust me. But right now, y-you're-uh-drunk, and not in your right mind. I don't wanna take advantage of ya, y'know?" he said, before nervously scratching the back of his skull. "And-uh-since you won't remember this anyway I might as well tell ya-I want our first time to be s-somethin' special, s-something you'll r-remember."

As he talked, Frisk slouched more and more, before leaning against him and resting her head on his clavicle. She let out a sigh, and Sans's breath hitched as he felt her warm breath on his neck. "I-I like you." She said after a moment of silence. "Like, _really_ like you. And I don't know why, I mean you've done horrible things. You assaulted me, treated me like a whore, killed people right in front of me—but at the same time, I do know. You're smart, and funny, and badass, and you like space, and drink mustard straight from the bottle, and make fun of your brother, and when you care for people and love them, you love _hard_ , and I see that in the way you treat your brothers and every time I see it, it just makes me like you even more, if that's even possible." Sans felt something drip onto his ribs and realized that-to his horror-she was crying. "And when I first realized this, I was so confused. That's what I had talked to Toriel about, that's what I meant—but quickly my brain began creating scenarios. Daydreams, really. Of us going on dates, having picnics in the park, and going out to dinner at a restaurant while dressed to the nines, or sitting on top of Mount Ebbot at night and watching the stars and you pointing out all the constellations to me and holding my hand while tracing them and- and… and I also have been having dreams. About you, every night, taking me, making me yours. And when we first met you made it clear that was fine, but as time went on, I- I began to question if you really meant it, if you really liked me or if you were just keeping up the flirty badboy façade, and I'm just so scared." Her words had been tumbling out in a flow, like water being realeased from a dam, but now they slowed, as if you she was choosing each one carefully. "I want you. And… I want you to want me. But I don't believe that that could ever happen. I have so much shit in the past that you don't know about, and that you need to know about, but I'm afraid. So instead I just keep quiet, but I want _nothing_ more than to just tell you, to let it all out, and to ask if… if you'll let me be yours." After those words, she fell silent, her breathing shaky as the tears continued.

Sans was frozen, his mind struggling to process all the information. They both stayed silent for a while, and Sans finally managed to say "Sweetheart, I-" before hearing a soft snore.

He let out a sigh. _She always falls asleep right when I'm ready to speak, huh._ he thought, before slipping out from under her and tucking her into his bed. He paused for a moment before giving a soft kiss on the top of her head, and leaving the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Frisk opened her eyes and quickly shut them, the light streaming in from the open window far too bright. She cautiously opened one eye a bit, then the other, and slowly worked towards having them open all the way. Once she could see, her gaze fell upon two pills and a glass of water on the side table. She inspected the pills for a moment before seeing that they were just advil, and downed them in hopes it would get rid of her pounding headache.

God, how drunk had she gotten last night?

She scrambled to organize her memory. She remembered drinking with Sans-oh god she had used _those_ pickup lines on him- and then she gone into his room and somehow had ended up sitting on his bed and she talked to him about… something. She wracked her brain to remember more, but it seemed that was all she was going to get. She finally noticed that she was in Sans's room-wait the last she remembered she was on his bed had she- she lifted the sheets up and was relieved when she was met with her fully clothed body. Okay, so she hadn't done that with him. Good.

She stumbled out of the bed, her body still in the process of waking up, and walked in to the living room. Sans was sitting on the couch reading a book with glasses taped to his skull. She held in a chuckle at that, and sat down on the other end of the couch.

Sans eyed her suspiciously. She hadn't said anything or acted weird, so it seemed his assumption about her not remembering anything was correct.

"Sans," she said, biting her lip. "What… exactly happened last night? I remember drinking with you and getting drunk-sorry about those pickup lines by the way- and at one point I followed you into your room and talked to you about… something, but I don't remember what."

Sans closed his book and set it down along with his glasses. "Well, you remember the beginning well enough. Like you said-you got drunk, used some god awful pickup lines, and then followed me when I went to my room. As far as what you said…" he paused. He hadn't slept last night, instead caught up in the same internal struggle that was going on right now. _Should he lie about what she said to spare her any embarrassment over it, or should he tell her the truth and hope that at least parts of her drunken rambling was true?... no, she deserved to know the truth, the whole truth, even if his hopes were in vain._ "Last night," he said, _god I hope I made the right choice_ , "you-uh-well you started off by-uh-asking to sleep with me. A-and I turned ya down, y'know, you were drunk, not in your right mind, not consenting, all that stuff. But then you-uh-kept talking. About…a-about how you l-liked me. About how you didn't know why but ya did know why and you listed off a lot of reasons, most of which weren't true. A-and then you started talking about these d-daydreams you had about us-uh-dating. And then about these o-other dreams y-you'd been having about uh-me a-and you-uh-together-uh-sexually. And then ya kinda finished it all off with somethin' about how you-uh-wanted me, and you wanted me to-uh-want you, and how you had a lot of shit you hadn't told me about and needed to tell me about, but you were scared and never did tell me or-uh-ask if I-I'd let you b-be mine." He hadn't looked at her once during the entire thing, instead staring intently at his hands nervously fidgeting in his lap. At least they weren't shaking. As he continued, he began to scratch at his palm, causing a small layer of dust to come off. "A-and I know you didn't actually mean any of the things you said, you were drunk and rambling and just saying whatever and I know that but-" he slowed down, knowing she needed to understand what he said next. "But, I just want to say that I-uh-like you. And that'd I'd love to go on dates with you and treat you nice, and then take you at night, and wake up to your beautiful face in the mornings. And I understand why you don't like me, I'm harsh a-and I'm rude and mean and a straight up _asshole_ and I've treated ya like shit even though I'm the one here who's shit, heh you think you have baggage honey I've got loads, and-"

"Sans." Frisk cut him off. He kept staring down at his lap, oh look now his hands were shaking, fucking joy. "Sans, look at me."

He complied, and sucked in a breath at how close she was. He must have been so distracted by his thoughts he hadn't noticed her moving. His hands began to shake even more when he saw that her eyes were brimming with tears, and scratched his palm harshly when a tear streaked down her face.

"Sans." She said. _God he loved the way she said his name. Too bad he wasn't ever going to hear it again, with her never talking to him again after this. God why did he do that he should have just told her half of the truth, the part about what she said, not all that shit about him, she didn't need to know that._ "Sans. It was true."

 _…What?_

"All of it. Everything I said last night. It was true."

 _No no no this is dream this isn't happening there's no way she actually meant any of that there's no way she would like him-_

"Please, just stop thinking for one minute, and listen to me." Frisk said, gripping his shoulders. His hands stilled. "I. Like. You. Okay? I know I listed all my reasons off last night, so I'm not going to make you hear them again, but they were all true. And there are so many more, _so many_ reasons as to why I like you and why I want to be with you. And don't _ever_ say those words again, about you being shit and me lying to you, because it's not true. You're amazing and wonderful and I would never, _never_ lie to you about something as important as this."

A single glowing red tear built its way up in Sans's eye socket and slid down his cheek. "You mean it sweetheart?" he asked, his voice quiet and soft.

Frisk nodded. "Absolutely." She said.

More tears built up in Sans's eyesockets, but he paid them no mind. Instead he lifted one hand and cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin. He leaned in slightly as he cupped her other cheek, and looked at her, asking for permission. She gave the barest of nods, and he leaned in and kissed her.

Everything he had dreamed was nothing compared to this. Her soft lips felt like heaven against his bone, and he kissed her with fervor, sending a bit of magic towards her lips. He used her surprised gasp as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth, trying to reach every nook and cranny. Her tongue met his and they danced feverishly, battling for dominance. Sparks of magic began to pop in the air as he ran one of his hands through her hair, his phalanges playing with the soft strands. She was amazing, she was wonderful, she was everything.

They both drew back, gasping for air. Frisk rested her forehead against his skull. He let out a weak chuckle at her disheveled appearance. Flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and panting for breath.

She was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

After the morning's revelations, Sans and Frisk ended up laying on the couch for the rest of the day, swapping lazy kisses back and forth. Sans kept grinning at Frisk after each one, resulting in her blushing and burying her head in his jacket while he chuckled.

They had been sitting there for a while, Frisk snuggled in her blanket, when Sans looked over at her and said "Let's go on a date."

Frisk looked up at him, excitement written across her features before it was replaced with worry. "I'd love to, but can we leave? And where would we go? I know you probably know places to go that are monster-friendly, but-"

Sans shushed her. "We're fine. Besides, anything happens and I'll protect ya. We both know that you'd kill to get out of this apartment right now. 'sides, I'll make sure we don't go too far."

Frisk still felt doubtful, but at the same time she was elated at the thought of finally getting to live out some of the fantasies she'd had. "Okay." She said, letting a smile spread across her face. "Would tomorrow evening be okay for you?"

Sans leaned towards her, dragging his phalanges under her chin. "Anytime is okay with me as long as I get to spend it with you, sweetheart."

Frisk's face flushed a deep scarlet, and he chuckled before capturing her lips once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Frisk hummed a song to herself as she looked through her outfits. The date was this evening, and Sans had disappeared earlier after saying something about 'needing real clothes', leaving her distressing over her outfit situation. Sans had said they wouldn't go too far from the apartment, which lead her to think it wasn't anything too fancy, but what level attire was it. Would a t-shirt and jeans cut it or did she need something nicer? Or would he take her to do something hands on that would involve getting her clothes dirty?

She sighed and flopped down on the couch, the old cushions sinking under her weight. She heard multiple pairs of footsteps coming up behind her, and looked up expecting Sans, but instead was met with Papyrus and Wingdings. They were both behind the couch on either side of her, standing up straight with their arms crossed.

"HUMAN."

"Miss Frisk."

Frisk glanced between the two of them, not really sure were this was going. "Uh… hey guys?"

The two skeletons shared a look before focusing back on her. Wingdings started. "Miss Frisk, we have come across some information."

Papyrus cut in. "IT APPEARS THAT OUR BROTHER HAS DEVELOPED ATTACHMENT-" he shuddered slightly at the word- "TO YOU."

"We do not mean to be rude-"—"YES WE DO." —"we simply wanted to make something clear to you."

"AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED, SANS IS WEAK, NOTHING AT ALL LIKE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AND CAN BE HURT VERY EASILY."

"So all we wanted to say is-"

"-IF YOU EVER HURT HIM-"

"-or even just think about it-"

Both brothers leaned in, their eyes cold and hard. " ** _-nobody will ever find your body._** " They spoke in unison, their voices sending a shiver down Frisk's spine.

Frisk choked for a moment before answering with a small "Okay."

Wingdings drew back and exited the apartment, sending a 'Have fun tonight, Miss Frisk.' over his shoulder on his way out. Papyrus remained for a moment, glaring at Frisk as she shrunk slightly under his harsh gaze, before snorting and going to his room, mumbling out 'can't believe that of all people, he had to choose a _human_ -' as he went.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Sans's voice said in Frisk's ear, and she chuckled before drawing his hand away from her eyes. She started to say something to him, but her voice died out at the scene in front of her.

They were on the roof of the building, there was blanket laid out with plates full of food placed on it, and it was all surrounded by candles lit by a glowing red flame.

Frisk remained silent, and Sans let out a nervous chuckle, asking "Uh, do ya like it doll?"

Frisk turned to him, tears welling up in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Oh Sans, I love it."

Sans let out another chuckle, before taking her hand and leading her over to the blanket. He handed her a plate of food, and glowed red when she let out a moan as she bit into it.

"Oh my god this is amazing." She said, not noticing Sans's blush. "Who cooked this?"

Sans's blushed worsened and he scratched his skull nervously as he said "Well, uh, me." Frisk stared at him, and he shrugged. "What? Just 'cause I don't cook doesn't mean I can't cook. I just don't because Paps enjoys it." Frisk just shook her head at him in dismay, feeling regret at the fact that she hadn't asked him to cook before.

They finished the meal slowly, Frisk taking her time to stop and enjoy every bite. She continued to let out the occasional noise, and when she noticed Sans's blush, she purposely did it even more. Eventually Sans packed everything away, sending it downstairs with a small 'pop'.

"Now," he said, a genuine smile making its way onto his face. "are ya ready for the good part?"

Frisk nodded, and Sans snapped his fingers. All of the candles went out, and they both let out a soft 'woah' and the sky above them. Stars were scattered across the sky, twinkling softly, while the half-moon shined brightly down upon the city. They both stayed silent for a moment, simply taking in the view, before Sans began pointing out constellations. At one point, he grabbed her hand and traced the in the sky for her, as he told her the story behind each one. They stayed out there for what felt like hours, smiles gracing their faces as the gazed at the stars and kissed each other once again.

After one particularly heated kiss, they both pulled back, gasping for air. Sans grinned at her before leaning in close and whispering deeply "Hows about we take this downstairs?"

Frisk's breath hitched at his tone, and she nodded, before he took and her hand and teleported to his room.

Frisk blushed slightly at the memory of the last time she was in the bed, and Sans gave her hand a soft squeeze, whispering "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. Say the word, and I'll stop."

Frisk gave her a soft mile, before leaning in kissing him. He trailed kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder, nibbling softly at her collarbone as she let out a gasp. Her hand gripped the back of his shirt tightly, before making their way to the front, slowly unbuttoning it. Sans grinned against her, and he leaned back as she finished the last button, slipping it off his shoulders before pulling her own shirt over her head.

Sans's gaze dragged over his bare skin and he mumbled "darling you are _gorgeous_ " before bending his head down to press a kiss to the area between her two breasts. Frisk looped her arms around his neck, and when her nails scraped against his spine, he growled and ground against her, his phalanges gripping her hips tightly. Frisk then began to drag her nails along his spine, and Sans started to pant, managing to say "r-ribs" in between breaths. Frisk glided her hands over his bottommost ribs and he let out a deep moan, tongue spilling out of his mouth as he leaned against her.

Suddenly, he growled again and pinned her down onto the bed, trapping her hands above her head. His other hand unclasped her bra and he threw it away, before leaning down and trailing his tongue down her stomach, stopping just above the edge of her pants. He looked up at her, making sure everything was okay, and grinned when she nodded. He slowly slid her pants down, eyes widening as he took in the expanse of bare skin. He slipped her pants off and threw them to the ground, and trailed his phalanges up her thighs to the edge of her underwear before slipping that off too.

He leaned back, and took her all in. God, she was so _beautiful_. He leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss, while one of his hands slipped down into her wet folds. She let out a moan into his mouth and he began to circle her clit, his other hand keeping a steady grip on her thigh. When she began letting out whimpers, he decided to take pity on her and dragged his head down. He began to nip at her inner thighs, his hands gripping her hips tightly. He trailed his way up one thigh and then switched over to the other, leaving bite marks that were sure to bruise. He gave her a sly grin as he stopped, and she gasped out "Sans, _please_."

That was all he needed, and he drove his tongue into her wet folds, inhaling her scent deeply as he did so. He massaged her clit with the tip of his tongue, before lowering himself. He plunged his tongue in and out of her vagina, pushing her legs open wider as he pushed his head and tongue as far as they would go. He had started to massage her clit once more with his thumb when she let out a grunt and came, her cum spilling into his open mouth. He circled his tongue around her vagina one last time before pulling back. He looked down at her limp form and said "I must say doll, you taste amazing."

Frisk gave him a smile before drawing him in for a kiss, one of her hands playing with her tender breasts. "Oh, ready for round two I see?" he said, grinning as he started slipping his pants off, leaving his boxers on. Frisk's gaze fixed itself on the glowing red bulge in his boxers, and he gave her look before slipping them off as well, his glowing red cock springing free. Her eyes widened, and she reached out one of her hands and grabbed it, before beginning to stroke it and grinning as he began to pant again.

"I-hng-am just gonna-hng-warn ya toots, if-hnggg-ya keep doing that-hng-I won't last long." He stuttered out, gritting his teeth as she traced her thumb over the tip. Frisk only grinned up at him, before, his cock still in her hand, she pulled her body up and hovered over him. She lowered herself down onto him, and they both let out a moan as he slipped inside her, her tight walls squeezing him. Once he was buried in her to the hilt, she stilled, adjusting to the size, before she began to ride up and down on it. Sans let out a breathy gasp, and began to thrust in time with her. They started off at a slow pace before speeding up, both of them feeling their climax nearing. Sans felt her walls tighten around him and watched Frisk as they both came, her head tilted back as her eyes closed and her mouth fell open.

She raised herself off of him, before he threw the covers over the two of them and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Papyrus slammed the door open, and Frisk yelped, drawing the covers up to keep everything out of view. Sans bolted up next to her, his gaze landed on Papyrus as he asked "What is it boss?"

Papyrus glared at the two of them. "DOG SQUAD IS COMING." he announced. "AND THEY WANT BLOOD."


	12. Chapter 12

_Papyrus glared at the two of them. "DOG SQUAD IS COMING." he announced. "AND THEY WANT BLOOD."_

Papryus swept his gaze over them and continued. "AND GET SOME GODAMN CLOTHES ON, WE HAVE COMPANY."

He slammed the door shut behind him and Sans swept the sheets off, grabbing his shirt from the floor and throwing it on. Frisk stayed still for a moment before getting up and grabbing her clothes as well. Once they both were presentable, they left the room, Sans casting a worried gaze to her as they did so.

A variety of monsters stood in the living room. Wingdings and Papyrus were both standing by Sans's door, a man made of fire by the tv and a group of six or seven monsters were grouped together by the door. Upon seeing all the unfamiliar monsters, Frisk shrunk back a bit, not wanting to draw attention to herself. It was in vain however, for as soon as she walked out all the monsters' gazes fixated on her. Sans gripped her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, and she straightened up slightly.

Wingdings cleared his throat and looked over the fire monster. "Grillby, would you mind telling the two what you just told me?"

Grillby gave a slight nod before stating in a quiet voice "Dog squad came into the bar about ten minutes ago. They knew they were crossing into our territory, but they still threatened me to tell them were you guys were. I pretended to give in after a while and told them you were in the abandoned place on 32nd street. They left and I grabbed all the guys in the bar and came here."

Wingdings gave a small hum before looking at Sans. He started to speak, but was cut off by Papyrus.

"SANS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS MEANS?" he said, his voice seeming even louder than usual. "DUE TO YOUR IDIOTIC MISTAKES OVER PROTECTING THIS PATHETIC WHELP OF A HUMAN, THE BOGONIAS APPEAR TO HAVE STARTED TO ATTACK US. ALL BECAUSE YOU DEVELOPED ATTACHMENT TO THIS PUNY LITTLE-"

"Papyrus." Wingdings said, his voice heavy. "That's enough. I'm sure Sans understands the consequences of his mistake, correct?" Wingdings stared at Sans, purple starting to build in his eye sockets. Sans gave a nod, and he seemed satisfied, turning to the group of monsters by the door. "Now, due to my brother's mistake, we must-"

"Why?" A rat monster cut him off, his beady eyes still trained on Frisk.

"Why what?" Wingdings asked, frustration in his voice.

"Why do we gotta fight? I get dog squad is coming after you guys, but this is all cause Sansy here decided this chick would be a good fuck. So why do we have to fight and risk our lives just to protect some human? Couldn't we just hand her over and let them kill her?"

Sans took a step forward, his left eye beginning to smoke red. "Watch what you're saying about sweetheart, _bud_." He ground out.

Another monster spoke up, this one some sort of bull. "I'm not fighting. I refuse to stick my neck out for some random human chick."

Wingdings spoke up. "I understand you are frustrated with the situation, however you all pledged your loyalty. If you refuse to fight, then I am afraid you will no longer be considered a member of the Foxgloves and no longer under our protection."

The bull monster snorted. "Fine then." He said, opening the door and walking out. He was soon followed by the others leaving only Grillby, Wingdings, Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk in the room.

Wingdings sighed, looking at Grillby. "You may go. I will not hold it against you, provided that you continue to do your job. I know you do not enjoy fighting, my friend."

Grillby gazed at him for a moment, before his gaze flicked over to Sans and Frisk. He gave another small nod and walked out, the door shutting behind him.

Wingdings ran a hand down his face a groaned, the life seeming to flow out of him. "I expected some resistant, but I did not expect that. Sans, know that I will talk to you later about this. And Papyrus, I understand your anger and frustration, but please refrain from berating Sans in front of others." Both Sans and Papyrus nodded and Wingdings looked at Frisk. "I am truly sorry about their remarks, my dear."

Frisk gave him a small smile and said "Its fine. I've had worse things said to me, anyways."

Sans glanced at her at that, before asking Windings "So, the abandoned place of 32nd, right?"

Wingdings nodded. "Yes, and it would be best if we could be on the roof. And Frisk, I would like you to come with us. You do not have to fight, but I would still feel better having you watching from above than here alone and defenseless."

Both Sans and Frisk nodded, and Sans grabbed everyone's hands before teleporting them with a small 'pop'.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wingdings tapped one of his phalanges on the roof. "Okay, so Papyrus, you will take Dogamy and Dogaressa, Sans you will take Greater Dog, and I will take Lesser Dog. And Frisk, you will stay up here, and if anything happens to you, shout. We gave you that gun so you can defend yourself, but still shout. One of us will-"

"Hold on." Frisk cut him off, looking at the three brothers. "I've seen Sans fight, and I know you two are powerful as well. Couldn't you all just kill them from here? Why do you need to go in and get dirty?"

Sans and Papyrus both chuckled and Wingdings sent her a sly smile. "We could kill them from here, yes, but where's the fun in that?" He glanced down at the street, and his smile disappeared. "Here they come." The three brothers all shared a look and nodded, before shifting their gazes to below.

Papyrus was the first to go, jumping down and forming a sharpened bone in his hand just in time to stab Dogamy in the neck. The canine stumbled and Papyus quickly sent a wave of sharpened bones at him, effectively dusting him. Dogaressa let out a deep growl, swinging her axe at Papyrus, who dodged it and let out a laugh.

Sans and Wingdings both sighed, before Wingdings too jumped down, landing right in front of Lesser Dog and sending a series of bones at him. Sans look at Frisk, and placed the gun sitting on the roof in her hand. "Use this if you need to. Don't try and spare them, use this, okay?" he asked.

Frisk gave him a small nod and kissed his cheekbone, whispering "Good luck."

Sans grinned, his golden tooth glinting. "Luck? I don't need luck, doll." before teleporting down to the street, sending a bone at Greater Dog's head to get his attention.

Frisk watched the battle, her gaze flickering to Papyrus and Wingdings occasionally but remaining on Sans for the most part. She could tell that he was messing with Greater Dog, teleporting around him in a circle and occasionally sending a bone or two at him. Wingdings was simply dodging and sending bones at Lesser Dog, while Papyrus was fighting with a sharpened bone in his hand and laughing as he dodged axe swings.

Focusing on Sans once more, Frisk frowned as she saw sweat start to appear on his skull and his movements slow. He had used up too much energy teleporting around so much, and it was starting to show. Greater Dog saw this too, and let out a bark, backing up and preparing to charge at Sans. Frisk's heart thumped in her chest and she fumbled with the gun, trying to aim slightly away from Greater Dog so she wouldn't hit him. Greater Dog began to move and Frisk pulled the trigger, the sound echoing in her ears.

The bullet zoomed in front of Greater Dog and hit the wall. Both Greater Dog and Sans stared up at her, and Sans grinned before using the distraction as an opportunity to have bones zoom in from the side and pin Greater Dog in the wall. They needed a survivor to interrogate, after all.

Both Papyrus and Wingdings finished their opponents off, and they walked over to Sans.

"Good job." Wingdings said, as Papyrus began binding Greater Dog up. "Now if you could get Miss Frisk down here…"

Sans gave him a shrug. "Sorry Dings, I kinda made some wrong moves and am outta juice. Can you do it?"

Wingdings sighed before enclosing Frisk with his magic and floating her down to street level, her smiling a bit upon her landing.

"Nice move you did there, sweetheart." Sans said, leaning against her. "Trying to shoot Greater Dog and therefore distracting him for me. That's my girl."

He then fell asleep, and Frisk stumbled under his weight, glancing at the Wingdings and Papyrus. They both looked at the form of their sleeping brother and groaned.

Wingdings lifted him up with magic and floated him in the air. He sighed, and said "Let's go home."


	13. Chapter 13

Sans ended up sleeping for about 12 hours straight after the fight with dog squad. Wingdings assured her that he was fine and was just resting to replenish his magic levels. Papyrus hauled Greater Dog off to somewhere, to interrogate him no doubt. Frisk worried over the fact that Sans thought she had been trying to kill Greater Dog, and avoided him for a bit after he woke up. When she finally managed to tell him, he just chuckled and said "yeah I thought about it doll and I figured that out. Was wondering when ya were gonna tell me." before pressing a kiss to her cheek. A few days passed, and Papyrus managed to get some information out of Greater Dog. Turns out dog squad had been acting on their own, and this was not Asgore and the Bogonias declaring war on them, which was good news. To celebrate the fact, Sans took them to Grillby's, although Papyrus stated that he was "ONLY GOING TO THAT GREASY FOOD TRAP TO SEE IF GRILLBY HAS ANY INFORMATION."

The four of them were walking to Grillby's (walking per Frisk's request) when a ragged looking guy called out to them from the side of the building "H-hey Frisk? Is that you?"

They stopped and Sans covered Frisk with an arm, asking her "Hey sweetheart is this guy botherin' ya?"

Frisk laughed and pushed his arm away, saying "It's fine Sans." Before turning to the man and exclaiming "Wow, Joey! I haven't seen you in-god, it must have six years now? How are you? How are Sydney and everyone else?"

The man 'Joey' pulled her into a hug before pulling back and smiling. "Wow Frisk, you've grown so much! Yeah I'm fine, Sydney's fine, everyone's fine. Actually we managed to get that abandoned place on fifth-y'know the one by your old spot? But what happened to you, you just disappeared on us one day."

Frisk grin tightened as she answered "Yeah, well you remember that guy I mentioned, Derik? Well he let me move in with him. I left him, and am now dating this bonehead over here-" she jerked a thumb at Sans and Joey looked him over "-but I got an apartment of my own, and have managed to stay in it." She glanced at the skeleton brothers and they were all glaring at Joey, Sans the most. "Well sorry to leave you, but I have plans with these guys. But I'll be sure to pop by the warehouse at some point, and see everyone again. Tell them I said hi!"

Joey nodded and said "Will do."

Frisk waved at him as Sans grabbed her arm and half-dragged her down the street, the other two brothers having already started walking. They arrived at Grillby's and Frisk smiled at the familiar bartender, to which he nodded his head in return. They sat down at a booth and Sans ordered some burgers and fries, before they all sat there in silence.

Wingdings cleared his throat and wove his fingers together. "Miss Frisk, I apologize if I am being rude-"

Sans cut in "How do ya know that guy?" he demanded.

Frisk blinked at him, furrowing her eyebrows. "Well he helped take care of me when Chara and I-and eventually just me- lived on the streets. Showed us how to live and get money and such."

"Wait wait wait hold up. You lived on the streets?" Sans questioned, his gaze hard.

Frisk started saying "Well yeah, after-" before stopping as Grillby delivered their food. Nobody touched it, and Frisk let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll just start from the beginning." She said, leaning back against the wall.

"So I have a brother named Chara-Sans knows-and he's three years older than me. Well back in 201X, our parents were driving home from a date when they were hit by a drunk driver. Died instantly. Chara was 11 at the time and I was 8. We had no aunts or uncles or grandparents or anything, so we ended up on the streets. And after about six months, Joey and his group found us and took us in. Taught us that begging was the only way to get money, and that we'd get more now because we were kids. And we made do, sometimes living in abandoned buildings and sometimes in random alleyways. Chara kept promising me that one day he'd rent an apartment for us and that we'd be off the streets forever. But life isn't that nice. But, Chara got a job and ended up dating this guy Asriel-who apparently is Asgore's son. One day they were walking home from a date, and got hit by a drunk driver. Chara was killed instantly. Guess the universe liked sending drunk drivers my family's way.

"I was 12 when he died. Joey and them helped me stay on my feet. I kept begging for money, even after I got a job. And one day, I was at my 'spot' as Joey called it, when this business man came up to me. Suit and tie, briefcase, all that. He dropped some money in my cup and asked me what a 'pretty lady like myself was doing on the streets like this.' I told him that money was tight and he nodded before walking away. But then he came back the next day. And the next. Every single day. Always giving me money, and talking to me. And after a couple of weeks, he asked me out. I said yes, thinking of the free food, and he took me to dinner. And he kept doing that, asking me out on dates and buying me food. Until one day, he offered me something. He said 'come move in with me, and you'll never have to work again. Quit all your jobs, stop begging on the streets, and I'll pay for anything you want. I _stupidly_ said yes. And I moved in with him, with this business man named Derik.

"Everything was great. This is what I had always dreamed of, and more. And we kept dating, going on dates and such. And on his 25th birthday, I asked him what he wanted. If there was anything I could give him that would show my thanks. He-he asked me to suck him off. And I did. And I kept 'thanking him', night after night after night. I didn't see anything wrong with it though. Until, one day I was watching the news, and I saw a man getting arrested. And it was strange to me, because it was the exact same situation I was in. A 25 year old business man living with and being sexually active with a 16 year old girl. So I did some research, and realized that this was wrong, that we were wrong. So I saved up, and eventually left. Just one day while he was at work, took all my stuff and went and rented the cheapest apartment I could find-the same one I'm in now, actually.

"I never saw him again, didn't want to. Instead, I kept looking. I had seen the movies and read the books, and seen how happy Chara was with Asriel. I knew that relationships could be good and happy and healthy. I wanted it. So I kept dating here and there, they all ended for one reason or another. But then there was this one guy, Chris. He was nice. We dated, and everything was good, and eventually I moved in with him. First guy I'd lived with since Derik. But then Chris started coming home at night after drinking. And he'd yell. And hit things. A-and hit me. Once, I actually got pregnant and told him, not realizing he was drunk, and he ended up beating the baby out of me. So I left him as well, but I kept trying. And the last guy I dated, just a year ago when I was 21, his name was Jacob. And the same routine, we dated and I end up moving in with him. And we were sexually active, only there were some times when I wouldn't want it and he would, and he w-wouldn't take no for an answer. After him I swore off dating. I still had hope for that right relationship, but I just needed a break. And now here I am."

She turned to Sans, wanting to make a remark about how he was the right relationship, but Sans was staring at her with empty eye sockets, his hand gripping the table so hard the wood was cracking.

" **Where are they.** " He said, his voice dripping with anger.

Frisk responded "I'm not telling you. You're not killing over me Sans, not again."

Sans pound his fist on the table. " **Tell me where they are doll!** "

Frisk stared at him coldly. "No." she said, before turning to Wingdings and Papyrus, looking for a voice of reason.

They were both staring at her with their eyelights glowing and their hands in fists. Neither of them spoke, but Frisk could see that they were in the same mindset as Sans. She shook her head in disbelief. "Guys, it's fine. I've moved on. It's in the past. You are not killing them. Let's just forget it, okay?"

They all relaxed minusculey, their eyelights returning to normal. Sans stared at their now cold food, before shouting "Tab", grabbing all of their hands and taking them back to the apartment. They appeared on the couch, and the three brothers all left and went to their respective rooms while Frisk just sat on the couch and sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry about the chapter, the site glitched and I didn't notice. Thanks for letting me know!**

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these, girls like Frisk were being taken out on dates by her skeleton boyfriend.

"For you, m'lady." Sans said, mock bowing as he offered a flower to Frisk.

"Why, thank you good sir!" Frisk replied, smiling at his antics.

Sans chuckled and straightened up, tucking the flower behind her ear. She gave him a kiss on the cheekbone and he flushed red slightly, ducking his head into his jacket. Frisk spun in a small circle, her hair flowing out around her.

Everything was great.

Frisk stopped and frowned at something in the distance. Sans glanced at her, confused, before following her gaze and seeing Papyrus running towards them. They shared a look before jogging to meet him.

Papyrus stopped, and breathed for a moment before speaking. "THERE YOU TWO ARE! SANS TOLD ME YOU WERE ON A DATE, BUT DID NOT TELL ME WHERE! NOW THAT I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, HAVE FOUND YOU, I HAVE IMPORTANT INFORMATION TO TELL YOU! I FOUND THIS LETTER OUTSIDE OUR DOOR, AND UPON READING IT, I DISCOVERED SOME VERY SURPRISING THINGS!"

Sans growled slightly, his worry taking over his patience. "Yeah, yeah, we get it Boss; just tell us what the letter said!"

Papyrus leveled a gaze at him before turning his attention solely to Frisk. "HUMAN! IN THIS LETTER, IT STATES THAT THE DANDELIONS HAVE CAPTURED AND ARE PLANNING ON KILLING A MONSTER! NOW, I DOUBT YOU KNOW HER, BUT SHE IS A BIG DEAL TO US! HER NAME IS MISS TORIEL DREMMUR! SHE IS THE-"

Frisk cut him off with her scream of "WHAT?!"

Sans snapped his gaze to her, his eye sockets narrowing as he took in the information. He grabbed the two of them roughly and quickly teleported them to Wingding's office.

Upon their entrance, Wingdings jumped slightly, and was about to yell at them for interrupting him but quieted upon seeing the looks on their faces. While Sans informed Wingdings of the situation, Papyrus cast worried glances to Frisk, who was shaking slightly, tears threatening to overflow.

Sans was finishing up, saying "Now you and Boss don't know this, but Toriel is actually sweetheart's neighbor and friend. Pretty close too. Begged me to see her after the whole Doggo fiasco."

Frisk let out a small sob. "I c-call her mom! And she's g-gone!" she took a shaky breath, and leaned against the desk. "We need to save her." She said, her eyes hardening.

The three brothers nodded, and Papyrus spoke. "BASED ON HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FIND YOU TWO, I WOULD SAY FIVE OR SO MINUTES PASSED BETWEEN ME FINDING THE LETTER AND TELLING YOU. I AM NOT SURE OF WHEN THE LETTER WAS DROPPED OFF, BUT IT WAS NOT THERE WHEN I WENT OUT AT NOON, AND IT WAS ONE O'CLOCK WHEN I NOTICED IT."

Frisk nodded and stated "If she was following her normal routine, she would be out shopping for groceries around then. Always said she went around lunch so it was less busy."

Sans interjected "The closest grocery store to her that's monster friendly is on 26th street."

Wingding continued the conversation with "There's three known Dandelion hideouts around there. The fact that they left a note makes me think they want us to find her, but not until she's dust."

Papyrus nodded, and said "I KNOW THAT ONLY TWO OF THOSE ARE SETUP UP PROPERLY TO HOLD HOSTAGES, SO WE CAN CROSS THE THIRD ONE OFF THE LIST."

Sans tugged at his collar nervously as he said "And I snuck in another one of them one time. It's mainly wood, not somewhere they would take her considering her fire magic."

Wingdings's gaze swept over the map he had, and he grinned triumphantly as he pointed to a location. "That leaves only this one." He said.

The three brothers looked at each other, grinning, before Frisk broke the silence. "Well? Let's go get her then!" she said, tugging at Sans's and Papyrus's arms.

The three skeletons muttered apologies as they all grabbed a few items, Sans popping downstairs at one point to get something for Papyrus. Frisk grabbed a spare gun and tucked it into the back of her pants, her soul filled with **determination**. Sans looked at the map one last time before grabbing them all and taking them to save Toriel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They landed in the middle of a hallway, surprising a guard who was quickly silenced by an array of bones. They crept down the hallway and made a right leading to another hallway with a series of doors on either side. They checked them all only to find them empty, and continued around the corner, killing a few guards that were there. They entered a hallway with two doors and found the first one empty.

Slowly, the group went over to the last door. Frisk put her ear against it and nodded at Sans when she heard voices. He nodded back at her, and teleported into the room, quickly taking care of the guards before opening the door.

Frisk immediately rushed over to Toriel slumped over in the chair, blood dripping from her mouth. Frisk murmured comforting words to her, and ignored the sound of others entering.

Asgore shadowed by Undyne and Alphys stood in the doorway and looked at Toriel, he hands tightening into fists. He looked at Frisk and started to move forward as if to remove her, but was stopped by a glare from the skeleton brothers.

Toriel began to cough violently, and Frisk looked at Papyrus, her eyes brimming with tears silently begging him. He began to say "SHE-" before slumping and joining her, a green glow emitting from his hands as he attempted to save her.

Several tense moments passed, before Papyrus leaned back and looked Frisk directly in the eyes.

"I AM SORRY HUMAN, BUT SHE- SHE IS TOO FAR GONE. NOTHING I CAN DO WOULD SAVE HER. I-I'M SORRY." He said, before standing up and joining his brothers against the wall.

Frisk let out a sob, burying her face into Toriel's paw, tears freely running down her face. "I-I'm s-so sorry m-mom! I- I can't save you! I'm s-so sorry!"

Sans stepped forwards and rubbed her back comfortingly, his own face solemn. Nobody spoke, nobody moved, they all just stood there and watched.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Toriel began to turn to dust. Frisk let out another sob as it spread across her body, the paw Frisk was holding being the last to go. Her soul appeared in front of everyone, before it shattered.

Toriel was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

_Slowly, oh so slowly, Toriel began to turn to dust. Frisk let out another sob as it spread across her body, the paw Frisk was holding being the last to go. Her soul appeared in front of everyone, before it shattered._

 _Toriel was gone._

For a moment, nobody moved. They all stared at the pile of dust sitting in the chair that used to be Toriel. Then, it broke. Asgore let out a roar of rage, punching one of the walls and leaving a hole in it. Alphys began to stutter out how this couldn't be true, before crying. Undyne pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Papyrus slammed his fist against the wall, while Wingdings let out a curse through clenched teeth.

Everyone stayed like that for moment before Papyrus and Wingings murmured some things to each other and walked over to Asgore, who was now leaning against the wall, staring blankly at the two.

"What the hell do you want." He ground out, his tone cold. Both Undyne and Alphys shifted forward towards the brothers, ready to take action if needed.

Wingdings raised his hands in a sign of peace. "We mean no harm, sir. We have simply been… thinking, and came to the conclusion that you must have received a letter as well. We wanted to know when you got yours and what it said so we could compare it to ours. That's all." he said.

Asgore heaved a deep sigh, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. Wingdings pulled a similar one out of his pocket, and compared the two of them. They both said the exact same thing.

 _We have taken one of your own, a monster that goes by the name Toriel. Know that she will be tortured and killed without mercy, and that her death will be on your hands. We are sure you will be able to find her, but by the time you do she will be nothing but a pile of dust, one more name crossed off our list._

 _You infected our city with your filth. You are unnatural freaks that came straight from hell, and all we are doing is sending you back, one by one._

 _Soon, you will all be dust._

The bottom left corner of the page was stamped with a dandelion, leaving no doubt as to who had sent it. Wingdings handed one back to Asgore, the other clutched in his fist.

Wingdings cleared his throat before beginning to talk in a low voice. He told Asogre, Alphys and Undyne of everything they knew. About how Frisk had been there when Papyrus had delivered the news about MK, about everything that went down with Doggo and dog squad, and about who Chara was related to Frisk. Asogre took it all in, his face betraying nothing.

WIngdings straightened up, his face smoothing over into a blank expression. "Now, I understand that we are not friends." he said, "I understand that we have our differences. However, I believe that it would be in our best interest to put them aside for the time being to deal with this problem. The dandelions are going after all monsters, regardless of affliction."

"Yes, I agree." Asogre said. "But what should we do?"

The entire time, Frisk had been silent. After Toriel turned to dust, Sans had curled around her from behind, rubbing circles into her back and whispering comforting things in her ear. Frisk hadn't reacted. She hadn't moved, hadn't spoke, and if Sans weren't pressed up against he would have thought she wasn't breathing. She was like a statue, frozen as the world passed on around her.

Upon Asgore asking that question, she spoke. "Kill them all." she said. It was soft and quiet, and at first the skeleton brothers weren't sure if they heard her right. She spoke the words again, this time her voice loud and clear.

Wingdings and Sans shared a look and Wingdings interjected. "Miss Frisk, I know you are in pain, but I know that you are a pacifist by nature and this-"

Frisk cut him off. "We kill them all. Every last one. Cause them the pain they have caused us. And when we find the leader, I personally will bring his to the brink of death before leaving him there to die. He will suffer."

Undyne, Asgore, and Papyrus all nodded, agreeing with the plan. Alphys paused before shakily nodding as well and Wingdings muttered out something along the lines of "well if you're sure". Sans stayed silent, his eye sockets narrowing slightly as he took in the way her usually brown eyes were shining with a hint of crimson.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay," Wingdings said, spreading out a map of the city across the desk "so we are looking for the Dandelions's head base. Nobody knows exactly where it is, but there in generally less bases around the head base."

Asgore rumbled in his deep voice "While that is a good point, do not forget that there are also areas claimed by others. Forgetting them would be an amateur mistake."

Wingdings's eye socket twitched, and he continued through gritted teeth. "Yes, forgetting that would be an amateur mistake, one that I am sure _neither of us would make_. There are bases in these locations-" he circled several places on the map. "-and there are bases of other mafias in these locations." He grabbed more markers and began circling in different colors for each one.

Asgore took this moment as an opportunity to speak. "I visited their head base once, long ago. It was here,"-he pointed to a spot on the map-"but I highly doubt they have stayed there all this time."

Wingdings shrugged. "You never know, they could have stayed there. Your base is in the same place it was when we left. Even the set-up of this room is the same."

Everyone else in the room was watching the two of them throw words back and forth as one would tennis match. All except Frisk, who was staring down at the map, her brow furrowed.

"Sans, come look at this." She murmured, chewing her lip with her teeth. She pointed to an abandoned building. "I remember this place. Me, Joey, and the group had been staying there, but we were kicked out by a group of thugs. Didn't know or care who they were at the time, but thinking back one of them had a flower on his neck…"

Sans exhaled slowly through his nasal cavity. "That could be in. Thanks, sweetheart." She nodded and he turned to Wingdings, tapping him on the arm to get his attention. "Doll here had an idea. There's this abandoned building on 41st. She was staying there with her group when they got kicked out by some guys, one of which had a flower on his neck."

Wingdings rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That is a possibility. Thank you, Miss Frisk. Sans, how about you teleport to the two locations we have discussed and search them?"

Sans gave a mock salute. "Ya go it 'dings." He ruffled Frisk's hair, smirking, before disappearing.

Seconds turned into minutes, and the time since Sans had been gone was nearing an hour. Frisk was getting worried, and while they didn't show it, Papyrus and Wingdings were too. Finally Sans stumbled back into existence, a smile on his face.

Papyrus and Frisk leapt up, walking over to him. "WELL?" Papyrus questioned. "DID YOU FIND IT?"

Sans nodded. "Yeah. Sweetheart was right, it's the place on 41st. The place is swarming with guards though. Won't be easy getting in."

Wingdings and Asgore looked at each other and nodded. They each strode over to their respective groups, their steps heavy and purposeful. No words were spoken, but everyone understood. Sans searched for a moment before finding a handgun and handing it to Frisk.

He leveled a gaze at her. "Don't hesitate to use it."

Frisk let out a dark chuckle, adjusting her grip on the gun. "Oh trust me, you don't need to worry about that." Sans's gaze didn't leave her until Asgore spoke up.

He clasped his paws together. "Well it seems everyone understands the situation, so all that is left is to call our men to arms. Once they are ready," his gaze darkened, and his shadow appeared to grow, the entire room darkening. "we go to war."


	16. Chapter 16

After everyone had informed their men, they started the plan. Everyone left in groups of two or three, each group taking a slightly different route to the destination. They were also careful to avoid Dandelion hideouts when possible.

Asgore, Alphys and Undyne were the first group to leave. They were taking the longest route to get there, going in loops and backtracking a few times to throw off anyone tailing them.

Sans and Wingdings were next. They took a somewhat indirect route, so that even though they left five minutes after them, they would arrive around the same time as Asgore's group.

Papyrus and Frisk were last. They took the quickest route, not attempting to avoid any hideouts. Both walked through the streets with their heads head high, radiating malicious intent. Papyrus would never admit it, but he liked this new side of Frisk, even if it worried his brothers.

By the time they arrived, lower goons of both mafias had already taken out the men outside and on the roof of the destination. They followed the order not to inside without a leader; only killing one man from inside when he came out to see what was going on.

Each don directed his members, and they entered the building. They took out the two men in the room when they first came in, and the three in the hallway, before sending others to clear out the remaining rooms. Leaving some men behind (and ignoring the few fresh piles of dust), they moved on, using the same tactic for the second and third floors of the building.

By the time they got to the fourth and top floor of the building, they only had three others besides the main group, all who were killed by guards in the hallway. Sighing in frustration at all the men he was losing, Wingdings kicked open the only door on the floor. They quickly made work of the people inside, finishing them off before they even could scream. Standing before an ornate stained oak door, Asgore let out a growl.

"This is it." He said, his paw clutching his trident tightly. "He's in here."

Sans and Wingdings shared a look before their eyes flared to life, the door slamming open. There were only four men in the office. Papyrus sent an array of sharpened bones at the one, Undyne sent a spear after another, and Alphys shot the third with some kind of ray.

The man at the desk simply sat and watched as his men were slaughtered. He sighed and made a move as if to get up, but was forced down by Sans and Wingdings's magic.

Frisk strolled over to him, spinning her gun around on one finger.

"My, my, my, what do we have here? The don of the Dandelions, overtaken by a few measly monsters? Without even a fight? Pitiful, really." She drawled, kicking his chair back and sending it against the wall as she spoke.

He ground his teeth. "Don't think you've won, bitch! Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'll die! And even if I do, the Dandelions will live on! Our goal will live on! We will wipe every single disgusting monster from this city, no matter the cost!"

All of the monsters in the room glared at him, a few taking a step forward, but Frisk shushed them. She sat down on the mahogany desk, swinging her feet as she stared at him.

"Oh really? You think that after we finish up here, me and all of the monsters here won't make sure to hunt down and kill every single member of your precious little organization? That we won't wipe every single disgusting piece of existence of you from this city?" she let out a high-pitched laugh, sending shivers down the spine of everyone else in the room. She leaned forward, cocking her gun and pointing it at him. "You must be even stupider than I thought."

Frisk remained in that position for a moment or two, before sighing and pulling back, setting her gun down on the desk. She turned the monsters around her. "Hey, I know I'm not the only one here with a itching to kill this guy. So how about we all get turns? Each one of us gets to beat him up a bit-or a lot-but nobody kills him. Not yet."

They all hesitated before nodding, Undyne being the first to step forward.

"Gimme a shot at him, punk! I do everything but rip his fucking guts out!" she said, summoning a new spear in hand.

Frisk nodded, and Undyne charged at the man, slicing through part of his arm with the spear. She continued summoning more spears and slicing him in various places, the crimson of his blood contrasting against her blue scales.

Alphys was the next to go. She pulled out weapon after weapon, firing upon him again and again until he began to slump over, his eyes closing. Papyrus dashed forward and struck him against the face.

"HEY! NO FAINTING WHILE WE ARE TORTURING YOU! YOU HAVE TO BE CONCIOUS THROUGH ALL OF THIS!" He declared, before taking Alphys's spot. He sent a series of sharpened bones at him, until the man's arms began to look less like limbs and more like pincushions.

Wingdings stepped forward, tapping Papyrus on the shoulder and sliding smoothly into place. He stared at the man for a moment, as if contemplating what to do with him, before grinning widely as he used his magic to twist the man's foot in the wrong direction. He did the same thing over and over, twisting various parts of the man legs until all the bones were broken or shattered.

He clasped his hands together tightly, before gesturing to Asgore to have his turn. Asgore obliged, pulling a pair of pliers out of his front pocket. He began to hum a merry tune as he set to work pulling out the man's fingernails, toenails, and teeth. He swapped out the pliers for a hammer and set of nails, and stuck the nails in between the man's fingers and toes, hammering each of them into place as deep as they would go. Satisfied with his work, he stepped back.

Everyone looked at Sans expectantly, and he shuffled forward, mumbling something along the lines of "C'mon guys, there's barely anything left." He turned around and winked at Frisk, before his left eye flared to life and he summoned two Gaster Blasters. He had them fire beams all around the man, each one getting incredibly close but not quite touching. After the man was left sitting straight up, not moving a muscle as he stared at Sans with fear, Sans stopped. He walked over and stood next to Frisk.

The man who was once the powerful and esteemed don of the Dandelions let out a pitiful noise, as if asking for mercy. Frisk sent him a devilish grin in return, and grabbed her gun. Striding over to the man, she pressed the barrel against his forehead. He let out another sound, this one louder and higher pitched, but it only made Frisk smile wider.

She let out a soft laugh, bending down so she was eye level with the man. "Disgusting." She said, before firing the gun and killing him instantly.


	17. Chapter 17

Frisk stood there, the gun still tight in her grip as the former Don's head slumped over. Her knuckles were white, and when Sans noticed her hand was shaking slightly, he stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Y'okay sweetheart?" he murmured, eye lights trained on her hand as she lowered the gun, the shaking stopping.

She let out a low laugh, one that made shivers crawl up Sans's spine. She turned to face him, her mouth in devilish grin and her eyes glowing crimson. "Am I okay?" she asked, edging on snarling. "Am I OKAY?" she repeated again, her eyes glinting. Everyone backed up slightly from her, Sans bumping into the desk as he did so.

Frisk stalked towards him as he started to say "Frisk-" but was cut off by more laughter.

"Oh, _Frisk?_ " she laughed again, pretending to wipe tears from her eyes. "She's gone now. Broke when that old hag Toriel died. Although based in your reactions, I'm guessing you guys don't know who I am." The being sighed, before sticking out their hand. "Greetings. I am Chara."

Sans paused before shaking Chara's hand, a grin tight on his face. "The name's Sans. Have to say, I understand being protective of your baby sister, 'specially with her new boyfriend, but this is kinda going overboard."

Chara laughed again, letting go of Sans's hand and circling around to the back of the chair where the don sat. He stared down at the body, a frown crossing his features. "Don't worry." He said, voice serious. "Your little girlfriend will be back soon. Won't remember anything that happened- and _don't_ tell her what she did. Won't be seeing me again. Probably. At least for a while, until I have an opportunity to take control again." He straightened up, staring Sans in the eye. "Take good care of her… **or else**."

And with that, Chara collapsed, his body making a dull thud as it hit the ground.

Papyrus whipped his gaze to Sans, letting out a frustrated sigh. "EVEN IF YOU HAD TO DATE A HUMAN, YOU COULDN'T DATE A NORMAL HUMAN, COULD YOU BROTHER?"

Sans stared down at Frisk's body, the lights in his eye sockets out. "No." he said. "Apparently not."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Opening her eyes, Frisk winced at her pounding headache. Blinking a couple times, she swept her eyes over the room, spotting Sans slumped over in a chair, his hand gripping hers. She smiled softly, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

He stirred, and looked up at her, blinking slowly. His eye sockets then widened, and he sat up straight, looking intently into her eyes.

After a moment he relaxed, shoulder slumping. "Your eyes are brown." He whispered, more talking to himself than her. "Brown. Not red. He's gone."

Frisk's brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't they be brown? And why would they be red?" she questioned, before pausing. "Sans… what happened?"

Sans's eye lights dimmed. "What is the last thing you remember?" he asked.

Frisk bit her lip, struggling, before slowly answering. "I remember Toriel… going away, and then I just sat there for a while, numb. And then I got… angry? Incredibly angry, but… it didn't feel like my anger. More like someone else's. After that it's… blurry. I was with Papyrus, and we were walking down the street… and people were scared of us. We were then in a building full of monsters and humans, and they were fighting. Then… there was a guy in a chair… and I had a-a gun…oh god oh god Sans did I hurt someone did I kill someone?"

Sans sighed, refusing to meet her eyes. Chara's words echoed in his mind.

 _Won't remember anything that happened - and_ _don't_ _tell her what she did._

 _She's already somewhat remembered,_ he reasoned, _and I can't lie to her. She needs to know what happens, even if it hurts her._

When he finally spoke, his voice was deep and gravely. "Yes, you did. You killed the Don of the Dandelions."

Frisk's breathing quickened, her hands on the sheets with a white-knuckled grip. "I-I killed him, I killed a person, a living breathing person, and I-I let you guys torture him beforehand, and-and Asgore and p-pliers oh god oh god oh god oh-"

Sans hugged her to his chest, rubbing her back and resting his chin on the top of his head. "Hey let's calm down, deep breaths, deep breaths…" After her breathing slowed down and his grip on the sheets loosened, Sans took a deep breath himself. "Sweetheart, something happened to you. Your brother Chara, he- he took over your body. He was the one that walked down the street with Paps, he was the one that was in the building, he was the one that killed the Don. Not you, but _him_ … now I hate to ask this, but was your brother a… violent person?"

Frisk closed her eyes, leaning further into Sans as she answered. "He… yes. He didn't let me see it if he could help it, but I knew what he was doing. It wasn't too bad when we were with our parents, but when we were on the streets it was the worst. Although it got better after he started dating Asriel. But he wasn't a bad person, he only did what he needed to."

Sans processed this information for a bit, before letting go of Frisk, her straightening up with a small frown. A blush danced on his cheekbones. "Doll, I-uh-kinda need to ask you something-uh-intimate… c-can I s-see your soul?" he asked.

"Sure, of course you can." Frisk answered. "But… why?"

Sans's fingers fiddled nervously. "I have a-uh-suspicion. But I can only confirm it by looking at your s-soul."

Frisk gazed at him before nodding slowly, drawing herself up. Sans paused before his eye lit up, Frisk gasping as he drew her soul out.

It hovered there, casting a red glow on the room. Both of them stared at it, Sans's blush worsening. His eyes flickered over to Frisk before going to back to her soul, trying to focus. He shifted forward slightly, his eye sockets narrowing. He let out a small noise of confusion before leaning back, threading his fingers together.

"What is it?" Frisk asked, turning to look at him.

Sans didn't answer for a moment, continuing to stare at her soul. They both sat there for a bit, Frisk nervously fidgeting, her gaze flickering between her soul and Sans. Finally, he spoke.

"…I think that you may have been soul bonded to your brother." He said, and upon Frisk's questioning look, explained. "There are two main types of soul bonds. One between family and friends, and one between l-lovers. Most humans don't know about soul bonds, considering you can't feel or see your souls. But they still do happen, just only the first kind. For monsters, we are aware of everything that happens with our soul, and if we are bonded to others, we are aware of their soul as well. But for humans, you can barely feel your souls at all.

"What I'm thinking happened is that you and Chara became so close during your time on the streets, trusted and depended on each other so much, that you unknowingly bonded with each other. It's happened before between siblings, both human and monster. And since both of you are human and can't really sense your soul, neither of you were aware of it. So when he d-went away, the part of his soul in yours stayed, a small part of him that is still 'living'. A part of your soul died with him, and you most likely felt it, just didn't realize what it was. The problem here is, apparently Chara is even more determined than you, determined enough to still be conscious through that part of his soul in you… determined enough to take control."

Frisk sat there, her soul dimming slightly as she processed the information. "So, w-what do we do?" she asked.

Sans hesitated, before sending Frisk's soul back into her body, refusing to meet her gaze. "…The only way to get rid of the piece of his soul in you without killing you, i-is for me to bond with you." He glanced quickly at Frisk before continuing, the words spilling out in a rush. "You wouldn't feel many affects from it, being human and all, it would actually be more beneficial than anything. I would have to work a little bit of extra magic during the bonding process to guarantee that the part if your soul that I got contained Chara, but it is doable… I-I know this is big and new and everything so I'll j-just give you some time and space to think it over."

And with that, he disappeared in a puff of red smoke.


	18. Chapter 18

Frisk walked into Grillby's, closing the door softly behind her. Upon spotting her, all monsters in the restaurant fell silent. Frisk paid them no attention, instead marching over to the bar where Sans sat, not having noticed her yet.

"-and I was so stupid Grillbz, I had just introduced her to the concept of souls and soul bonds, and here I am proposing one between us? She hasn't even seen my soul yet, and she has no idea how intimate of a thing viewing her soul was. God I'm such a fucking idiot!" He slammed his fist down on the bar, and Frisk frowned at all the various mustard and beer bottles sitting there.

She gave Grillby a look, and he gave small shrug, his purple flames cracking. Sans continued talking, not noticing their exchange. "And I really like this girl Grillbz, I was serious about the soul bond but I had to be stupid and go and rush it and I ruined everything, I'd be surprised if she would still consider dating me after this huge fuck-up-"

Grillby gave a small cough. "Sans." He said, gesturing his head at Frisk.

" _What?_ " Sans snapped, glaring at the fire monster, before turning around. His eyes widened when he saw Frisk and her hastily teleported all the bottles away, a guilty look on his face.

"H-heya doll, didn't expect to see ya here. I was just-uh-catching up with Grillby, checking for information, y'know business stuff." He said, sweat beading on his skull.

"Sans." Frisk said, crossing her arms and staring him down. "I heard you talking."

More sweat. "O-oh ya did, huh? Well-uh-sorry 'bout that, I wasn't expecting to see you again for at least an hour or so, thought ya'd still be at the apartment. Uh-w-why are you here?"

Frisk leveled her gaze at him, and he shrunk down slightly. She sighed and relaxed, placing her hands on his shoulders and forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Sans." She said, her voice even. "I came down here because I already made my decision. I… I trust you, and I trust your judgement. If you don't think there's any other way to get rid of Chara, that's okay. Besides, we would have ended up bonded sooner or later, why not just kill two birds with one stone?"

Sans stared at here, his sockets blown wide. "Y-you're serious sweetheart? You want to bond with me?"

Frisk let go of his shoulders as she smiled at him. "Of course I do, ya big dummie."

Sans chuckled. "Well what can I say, I've always been a bit of a numbskull." He said, shooting her a wink. Everyone in the bar groaned (Grillby merely let out an irritated huff), but both Sans and Frisk chuckled.

"Come on Sans." Frisk said, holding out her hand. "Let's go home."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Come on Sans, I'm _fine_." Frisk said, her hands flopping down on the bed. "I did everything you wanted: got a full night's sleep, ate 3 meals today, I've been drinking plenty of water." She took a deep breath, looking him in the eye. "I'm ready."

Sans looked at her with uncertainty, his gaze sweeping over her form. There has never been a successful soul bond between a human and monster heard of before. He was hoping that between the fact that he was Boss-type monster and Frisk's strong soul, they would be okay.

But he couldn't help but worry.

He slowly sat down on the bed, covering her hand with his. He readjusted himself so they sat facing each other. Turning off the lights with a snap of his fingers, he straightened himself up. Frisk gave him a comforting smile, and he drew out their souls.

They both let out a gasp as the two souls floated out in front of them. Frisk's glowed a bright red and Sans's a soft white. Frisk leaned forward and softly cupped Sans's soul in her hands, Sans doing the same to hers afterwards.

They both examined the other's soul, seeing all the cracks and fissures running across the surface, yet the soul still glowed brightly. Frisk gently brushed Sans's soul with her thumb and Sans sucked in a breath, his eye lights widening. Frisk sent a worried glance to him, but he simply smiled shakily back at her, his face illuminated with the glow from his soul.

Taking a hand away, Sans traced lines around the section of Frisk's soul containing Chara. Frisk felt a pleasant warm settle in her chest, and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Letting go of Frisk's soul for the moment, Sans reached over and traced similar lines in his own soul. Frisk worried when she saw beads of sweat forming on his skull, but he sent her a reassuring glance.

Drawing back, Sans cups Frisk's soul again, a smile making its way onto his face as the reality of the situation set in.

He was going to bonded to _Frisk_.

A part of him was going to be in her soul.

And a part of her was going to be in him.

Forever.

He hesitated, knowing that once they finished this final step, there would be no going back. He began to overthink, his thoughts whirling.

 _What if she was lying what is she changes her mind what if she doesn't want this what if I'm pushing this on her oh no this was a mistake mistake mistake mista-_

Frisk put her hand on his shoulder, noticing his distress. He looked up at her, startled and amazed by the amount of care and… _love_ in her eyes.

She guided his soul forward, and he slowly did the same, their souls hovering a hair's width from each other. Frisk leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead just as their souls touched.

Both of them let out a gasp, white and red lights filling the room. After a moment, Frisk drew back, leaving his soul floating there.

They stared up at the newly bonded souls, both smiling as they spotted the part of their soul in the others.

Sans let out a relieved sigh as he spotted Chara resting securely in his soul, still houses by Frisk's soul on either side.

It had worked.

-1 month later-

"BROTHER! HUMAN! STOP YOUR DISQUISTING DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION AND COME EAT DINNER!" Papyrus glared at the two curled up on the couch, both of them turning their heads to look at him.

"Sorry Boss, you just know I'm _bone idle_." Sans said, chuckling.

"Yeah come on Papyrus." Frisk added, struggling to hold back her laughter. " _Tibia_ honest, we were about to get up anyways."

Papyrus's eye socket twitched, and he stormed back into the kitchen. Both Sans and Frisk laughed, and out of the corner of her eye Frisk saw Wingdings trying to hide a smile.

They got up and walked over to the kitchen, sitting down at the table just as Papyrus put down the plates of lasagna. He was refusing to look at either of them, however.

Sans hesitantly took a bite, and his eye sockets widened. "Th-this is good!" he said, staring at the plate in disbelief.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Papyrus said, finally looking at his brother. "I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS MADE IT MYSELF." He paused, grumbling out the next sentence. "AFTER SOME COOKING LESSONS FROM MISS FRISK OF COURSE."

Frisk beamed, and both Sans and Wingdings shot her grateful looks. Digging into her own plate, she listened as Sans asked "Say 'Dings, how are things with the new recruits?"

Wingdings answered, placing a napkin under his drink while doing so. "It is going well, which everyone is pleased about. I expected so, considering they had experience from working for Asgore before he disbanded the Bogonias. The biggest issue we've had is figuring out the new rankings."

Papyrus added in "ITS BEEN VERY ENJOYABLE TRAINING WITH UNDYNE AGAIN! SHE EVEN SAID I HAD IMPROVED SINCE I LEFT! WHICH IS HIGH PRAISE COMING FROM HER!"

The older brothers and Frisk all smiled as Papyrus continued talking about training with Undyne, not noticing his lasagna growing cold.

Across the city, Undyne and Alphys sat on their couch together, eating ramen noodles as they watched a new horror anime Alphys had found.

At Grillby's, monsters of all kinda talked and ate and drank, the fiery bartender cleaning out a glass as a unfinished poker game covered an unoccupied table.

In a park, Asgore placed at bouquet of golden flowers upon on grave, telling a story about a new batch of flowers from his garden selling excellently at his floristry.

And when they climbed into bed that night, curling into each other, both Sans's and Frisk's souls hummed happily, knowing that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
